A Sea of Secrets
by WritingMage
Summary: Clarissa Fairchild has no one in the deep blue sea except Simon, her best friend, and she intends to keep it that way. There is something that Clary wants to know more than anything, and she will stop at nothing to find her mother even if it means breaking the one wish her mother had: Stay hidden. Staying hidden won't get her anywhere anyway, especially with her dratted soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

Preface:

Dark murkiness filled the whole ocean. Clarissa could feel the humming of the sea on her fingertips. The water danced over her skin, and the sand grated against her back. Clarissa Fairchild had never been especially noticed if not for her status of wanted thief, but even then, nobody ever noticed her. All she had ever been was a single face in the sea. Simon, her best friend, was the only person that ever really knew her. Clarissa was fine with that. She was fine with it, because if anyone ever noticed her, she would not be able to steal so easily.

Chapter 1:

Clarissa hated her name. It was a mouthful, and it never seemed to fit her right. Clarissa sounded elegant, somehow distinguished. She had never been one of those things. Her red hair always flayed wildly, uncontrollably, and her freckles had always been glaringly obvious. Although she was thin, she was too short to be called willowy, and her porcelain skin was too porcelain-like and fragile looking. In short, her only redeeming features were her piercing green eyes that almost everybody envied and shockingly golden tail. All Clarissa was, was a simple urchin of the sea, so to speak. She had no prospects, and she had no reputation. When she had met Simon, they were both young, barely five, and they simply became friends because there was no other person in all the wide oceans that they had. Simon couldn't pronounce her name then, and she could barely pronounce it too. So Simon shortened it to simply Clary, and that was the first name that Clary felt that fit her right.

"Simon, let's go!" Simon turned to Clary. They had raided an old kelp farm run by an old merman much too mean ever to endear a soul with his white beard that was at least three feet long. Adrenalin rushed through Clary's veins. The water swished with the old merman's tail as he ran them off his farm. Simon could barely escape the sharp, dagger-like pincers the merman snipped at him with. Hacking at the intruders, the merman missed Simon's tail by a single breathe before the intruders were safely hidden from him in the Coral Forest.

"I'll get you!" The merman yelled into the empty hollows, and only the eerie silence answered him in lonesome echoes of nothing. Anger boiled under the old merman's scales and skin, but he didn't dare enter the Coral Forest. The Coral Forest was where someone went in and no one came back. Old legends said that sea witches and evil things hid there, and every once and a while, the king's army found a sea witch that was displayed to all the mer-folk. The last sea witch found out and captured had been a decade ago, but there was no reason to tempt fate. The merman took a least survey of the area before racing to his farm.

Hidden in the shadows, Clary pushed her hair from her face. Her breathe came out in quiet huffs. "We lost him," Clary whispered to the shadows. Simon emerged from the shadows. "I told you we would escape, didn't I?" Simon said this with a cocky smirk. "Yeah, right, Slimeon." "Does doth dare call me Slime-on," Simon questioned with an accent. "I dare," Clary said, pushing him aside. "Come on, Simon," Clary motioned to out of the Coral Forest. Clutching her pouch closely, Clary swam out with Simon following closely at her tail.

Clary couldn't sleep, and as she looked up into the water, she wondered, "What would it be like to see the sky?" Clary had always wondered, and even though it was against the law –that had never held back Clary before—she was determined to know what it was like, Simon or no Simon. Simon had always been afraid of the going past to sea to see the sky, but Clary had always wondered. Whenever Simon heard Clary wonder about it, he always started, "It's dangerous, Clary. We don't know what's out there. I mean, Clary, think about this. There is no need to try something we don't know about. Just listen to me on this." "Fine, Simon," Clary would always say. It had been like that always.

Clary looked at Simon as he slept. He had always been like her brother, and she always wished that he really was her brother. They didn't look like siblings though. His skin was a nice, brownish tan. His eyes were a coffee brown, and his tail was a murky kind of green, like most everybody's. He had always looked so normal, and Clary sometimes wondered why they looked so different. It grated on her nerves sometimes, but there was nothing she could do to change it.

Their home was pretty enough even if it didn't have grandeur. At least, their home was homely, comforting, and the only place Clary recognized as 'home.' They lived in an abandoned circle shaped place with a domed ceiling that was untouched by time, with its immaculate sea-shell walls, not one shell broken, damaged, or chipped. The rare, white sand that surrounded the place gave their home a distinction, and it seemed so strange that no one would have found the place before them. There were windows too, and Clary loved to look out of them at night when sleep eluded her like vapor or running water through her fingers. The building was three stories, and when she was bored, Clary swam up to its top, pretending that she could see the sky and whatever was in it.

Pulling out her pouch, Clary examined its contents. It was the only she and Simon didn't share: her pouch. He always said, "Clary, there are always some things that people don't share or know about. I understand." Fingering the pouches contents, Clary pulled out a jade and silver trimmed hand mirror, and she tapped at it once as she did always. "Clarissa, don't ever to the palace or anywhere. Stay hidden. Please, stay hidden, and never reveal yourself. I know that you might think that I have abandoned you, but it was necessary," said the lady in the mirror, "You might not remember me later, but I am your mother. Do not look for me, because you will not find me. I am sorry, Clarissa. I love you. I love you; remember that." Those were always the last words. Clary tried to memorize the already fading lines of her mother's face. Clutching the mirror to her chest, Clary buried her head into her knees. The water was slightly chilly, and Clary faded into sleep.


	2. Of Sea Monsters and Books

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

Chapter 2:

"You have got to be kidding, Clary. There is no way that we sneak into the palace," Simon almost shouted. His curls looked disheveled. He looked like a scared fish, his eyes too wide for his face. His tail was still, and his chest was rising and falling at an alarming speed. "Come on, Simon. Just do something daring for once," Clary said with her head to the side with a convincing smile. Simon never said no to her. She had always managed to convince him. Her red hair twisted and floated around her face. "I, for one, always thought that risking my life by stealing was very daring. Oh, my life is over," Simon deadpanned, clutching at his heart. "Simon," she wheedled, "we always do that. That doesn't count. Anyways, why can't we sneak into the palace?" "Oh, really! Well, maybe we can't sneak in because of the guards, the fact that they might imprison us, or the fact that they might kill us. I always thought that all those guards around the palace were suppose to keep mer-folk out, even if it meant imprisonment and death. Well," Simon said shaking his head, his voice ringing with sarcasm, "I've been wrong my whole life, haven't I? I guess there really is no reason not to sneak into the palace." Clary smiled, "I knew you would see it my way." Clary pulled Simon out of the house clutching at her pouch.

The palace glittered, and Clary smiled looking up at it. She had never seen the palace, because she and Simon had always avoided it. Clary turned to Simon, he was staring at it with his mouth gaping open, like a fish, always like a fish. "Simon," Clary waved her hand over his face until he blinked in recognition. Shaking her head, Clary said, "You are such a fish sometimes." "Well, excuse me for adhering to my nature." "You are strange, Simon. You are only half fish." "Yet you love me." "Yes, Simon. Yet, I love you like the brother I never had. Let's go." Clary swam to a patch of overgrown kelp. "Yeah, like the brother you never had, Clary," Simon muttered before swimming after her.

"Simon, I'll sneak in quickly, all right. You wait here." "Clary, me wait here? This is dangerous! You can't just go alone," Simon whisper-yelled into the empty kelp. Nodding his head, Simon said, "Of course! Of course!" Simon saw tendrils of Clary's red hair disappearing into the distance. Simon fisted his hand and hit the empty seawater. She had already gone, and Simon knew that if he went, he would be caught, and then Clary would be too. "Oh, Clary," Simon whispered while clutching a hand into his dark mop of curls.

Clary pressed against the tall wall that skirted the palace, and pressing her face against the wall, she saw the guards, their bodies covered with sea monster scales, the strongest and rarest material in the sea. Clary had heard of sea monsters. Those legends of sea monsters were whispered and haunted all towns. Sea monsters were extinct though, and that was what let all the mer-folk speak so freely of the sea monsters –because there weren't any left to accost them. Sea monsters were a secret fascination of Clary's. When she had been eight, she had stolen a figurine of an old shop. She hadn't really stolen it. The old woman at the front of the shop had sneaked it to Clary, saying, "There you go, little one. This is a little sea monster. Now go on and hush." The old woman's eyes had glittered and sparkled with something, and her smile was the kind of smile that Clary had never really seen on anyone's face other than Simon's, the kind of smile that made people feel understood and not judged.

Clary had always kept that figurine in her pouch, even Simon didn't know about it. The truth was that there were only two things that Simon and Clary didn't share. They didn't share Clary's mirror and the sea monster figurine. Clary glanced at the guards, and then she swam.

The somber guards didn't notice Clary, because of blathering merchant that detained them, pompously seeking passage into the palace yelling outraged and scandalized that not one guard recognized his alleged greatness, "Do you know who I am? I am the chief merchant of his majesty, and he has sought my presence! Do you dare defy his majesty's wishes?" The merchant's face became red with anger, cherry-like, his black hair bobbling in his uncontained fury that struggled from his body in waves. "I am Robert Lightwood!" The merchant's struggles were in vain until he procured to give the guard's the king's letter. It was then that the guards let the merchant pass. In their well-contained amusement, they had not noticed Clary pass.

Past the walls that skirted the palace, there were empty courtyards that filled the path to the palace. Clary darted into the shadows. There was a ringing silence in the water, and Clary's veins throbbed with a numbing feeling. Clary's heart was erratic in her chest, jumping and leaping, nearly shouting. She swam higher and higher into one of the palace windows before darting in and crashing into a bookcase. The books floated languidly on the water before settling unto the marble floor with a gentle thump. Clutching at her throbbing head, Clary squinted her eyes to see the black-spotted sight of a library in her eyes. "Oh, a library," Clary wheezed out, trying to catch the air that had escaped from her lungs. "Yes, a library," answered an unidentified voice.

Clary's heart stammered and then froze for one horrible second. Her hand still pressed at the gentle, blossoming pain on her skull, Clary turned to where the voice sounded. "Well, I didn't know that I expected a visitor. What a nice surprise," the voice came from a lithe man with black hair and startling green eyes that almost seemed to glow. "Being the good host I am I would be pleased to know the name of my unexpected guest." Clary remained silent. "Well, let me introduce myself. I am Magnus Bane, his majesty's keeper of knowledge and awesomeness, even if his majesty refuses to acknowledge said fact." Clary remained silent. "Well, if you don't want to speak, I believe that his majesty's guards would love an interview with you." Clary remained silent a long minute. "My name is Clary, Clary Fray."

(: PLEASE REVIEW :)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

Chapter 3:

When they had been younger, Clary and Simon could still remember what their last names had been. Simon's had been Lewis, and Clary's had been Fairchild. That was Simon's only link to his heritage, his last name, but when Clary and Simon turned seven, Simon had stated after staring into the water with his nose scrunched up, "Clary, I don't want to be Simon Lewis anymore." "Why not," Clary had asked. "Because, Clary, I am not a Lewis anymore," Simon had crossed his arms stubbornly. "Then what are you?" Clary looked curiously at Simon. "I'm a- a." Simon had no answer, but he crossed his arms again even more stubbornly. "Simon, if you really want to be something else, I'll be something else with you," Clary said placing her hand on Simon's shoulder. "I don't know what something else I want to be though," Simon said. "We'll find something to be, Simon. Just you wait."

That day, Clary and Simon had gone through a kelp forest near the frays of an old town. Clary liked to explore these towns and loved to creep along the shadows to observe, just observe how the mer-folk simply swam at a leisurely pace that was foreign to her and how they all seemed so different from Simon and her. It was fascinating. Simon, on the other hand, hated having to go to towns. Towns were filled with mer-folk, the kind of mer-folk that could turn both Clary and him into the orphanages. Simon had heard what orphanages were like. They were horrible, and that was all there was to them. Simon would never let Clary be in one of those horrible places. No, he never would, no matter what.

While in town that day, Clary crept along the shadows leading Simon farther and farther away from the safety of the kelp that frayed the town. "Simon," Clary tugged at Simon's hand excitedly with her pouch clutched to her body closely, "we can find what we want to be here! We can find that here!" Clary had observed every detail she could that day with Simon as her inescapable shadow. When they went back home that day, Clary was withdrawn and less than excited. "Clary, what's wrong?" "Simon, we couldn't find what we wanted to be, and I want to be something Simon. I want to be something." "It's all right, Clary. I promise, we'll find something."

Clary looked at Simon, her green eyes widening and glassed over with something. "You promise, Simon?" "Yeah, Clary, I promise." Clary and Simon had looked and looked for something to call themselves that day, thinking and thinking so hard that their faces were scrunched up in a permanent knitting of eyebrows and scrunched noses. "Simon, where do we live?" "We live in the sea the last time I checked," Simon said, flicking his fingers at the water. "Seriously Simon, where do we live?" "Well, Ms. Seriously Simon, we live in the frays of the towns, the outskirts, the edges." Biting her lip, Clary said, "Why don't we call ourselves that?" "Call ourselves what exactly?" "Why don't we call ourselves one of those things?" Throwing his hands to the water, Simon said, "Well, why don't we? We have nothing else?" That was how Clary and Simon came to call themselves 'Fray.' They were Clary Fray and Simon Fray, and that fact only made them closer.

Clary stared at the black-haired mer-man, Magnus Bane. There was only a minute of silence before the Magnus clapped his hands together and said, "I am pleased to meet you, Ms. Fray. Now, is there any service of mine you require? I do have the knowledge of all the kingdom and half, you know." Clary stared at the man a few seconds. "I need to find her, and he may be my only chance, but I don't know him!" Clary's thoughts raced. "He's my only chance."

Clary peeked at the door from her shoulder a second before looking back to Magnus. "Could you locate someone?" "Possibly," Magnus acceded with a slow nod. "Have you ever heard of someone named Fairchild?" "Do you have that person's first name?" "No." Looking at Clary, somehow appraising her, Magnus said, "You are looking for someone from the Fairchild family?" Impatient and still glancing at the door, Clary said, "Yes!" "Now, no need to be impatient, impatience borders on rudeness, you know," Magnus raised his eyebrows; his uncommonly bright green tail shimmered. "I'm sorry then," Clary said, exasperated and still glancing at the door. "Well, Ms. Fray, you have no need to be afraid that someone will barge in on us. Being the holder of all his majesty's awesomeness and knowledge does have its perks, you know, like privacy." With one last look at the door, Clary said, "Would you please locate the Fairchild family then?" Perfectly serious and somehow regretful, Magnus said, "Ms. Fray, I am sorry to say that the Fairchild family no longer exists." "What do you mean?" "I mean what I say, Ms. Fray, and nothing less." Clary's eyes widened a moment before she asked in a subdued and slow tone, "Mr. Bane, could you tell me about the Fairchild family then?" Less than exuberant, Magnus said, "Well, of course, I can, and I even will, just this once."

With that, Magnus drew to the farthest corner of the library, drawing out a book. Flipping through the pages, Magnus's eyes flickered over each page, scanning all the information, until he stopped. "The Fairchild family was noble born and of high rank, their family ties ran so deep into history, but they only had a daughter, their only heir this generation, her name was Jocelyn Fairchild. She was reputed beautiful, ethereal even, and she was the last Fairchild. She was the last, because she married Valentine Morgenstern. She gave birth to a son, but she disappeared a year later, never to be found. That is all that I know about the Fairchild family, Ms. Fray."

The library walls were tall, taller than most walls, and were covered floor to ceiling in large, immaculately organized books. The marble was pretty and engraved with the kingdom's seal. Clary felt as though the walls were crumbling, and a sudden pain hit her chest. Her mind became a flurry of thoughts too intertwined to be made sense of. Clary looked at the book, trying to suppress the sobs racking at her chest. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I am sure." Clary turned to leave out of the window she came from calling softly behind her, "Thank you, Mr. Bane, but then the door opened. "Magnus, I was wondering if-" The mer-man stopped mid sentence, staring at Clary. "Jocelyn," his voice broke out. Clary's heart stopped beating in her chest a second before thudding so loudly that she felt and heard her pulse everywhere. "No- no not Jocelyn," Magnus said, his back leaned against a bookcase, "That is Ms. Fray, Ms. Clary Fray, Luke." Luke gave a quick glance at Magnus and then turned to Clary, but by then she was gone.

**(: PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

Chapter 4:

Simon hated it when Clary went off on little adventures. She never once stopped to give him a warning, and then, all Simon had left was to try to follow her. He couldn't even do that right. He was too skinny and too something. With a determined spark in his eyes and a hard look on his face, Simon swam towards the palace walls through the kelp, peering through the kelp to the palace entry. There was the same merchant there still arguing, but Simon didn't know that. Behind the merchant there was an entourage of caravans pulled by squids, not the small kind though.

Simon hated it when Clary kept things from hi, although he understood. Simon and Clary were closer than anything, but there were still secrets between them, and that was what Simon hated more than anything. As afraid as he was, he wanted Clary to know every one of his secrets, and he wanted to know every single one of her secrets. That was what Simon wanted more than anything, and it would happen one day, Simon was sure.

The caravans were sturdy looking, and one had a small window. Through the window, Simon saw inky black tendrils and silhouettes. Turning back to the entrance, Simon lay down on the sand that twisted and needled his skin uncomfortably. Before he could formulate any plan, Simon saw a flicker of red pass over the castle so fast that he almost didn't see it. Beyond his better judgment, Simon followed the flicker of red. "Maybe it wasn't Clary. What then?" Simon swam as quickly as he could. His tail burned with the effort, and his lungs pumped quickly. Simon's heart pounded on his chest, and that was the only noise he heard. His heart was hitting against his chest so quickly and hard. Simon felt the water pushing against him. When he finally got red flicker, Simon saw that he was in an abandoned ship yard. The ships were broken and decaying. No fish was there. There was no movement in the water.

Looking for the flicker of red, Simon scrutinized the flat terrain. "Clary," Simon called. "Clary, are you here?" Simon's voice echoed through the hollow ships, causing the last whispers of his voice to be echoed back to him. "Simon," said Clary. "Simon, Simon, I love you." "Clary?" Simon looked at her, and he saw how Clary had never looked at him that way. "Simon, Simon, I need you." "You need me," Simon echoed dully, too entranced. He had always wanted for Clary to say that to him. "Simon," Clary repeated, her voice echoing into the water. She opened her arms to him, and Simon began to swim towards her. "Simon," Clary repeated with a small, twinkling laugh. "Clary, are you all right?" "Don't you see I'm here, Simon? Of course, I'm fine." Simon stopped swimming towards Clary, "Clary, are you sure you're all right?" "Oh, silly Simon, of course I'm fine." Clary looked happily at him. "So, what did you get from the palace?" "Oh, nothing much," Clary answered. "Did you get anything at all?" "Of course I did, Simon." There was no tinkling laugh to follow. Suddenly realizing, Simon asked Clary, "Where's your pouch? Did you lose it?" Clary smiled a bit tightly before answering in a forced voice, "Of course not, silly Simon." Before Simon could think another word, Clary came towards Simon a bit, just a little bit, barely an inch. Smiling, Clary beckoned to Simon, and Simon swam towards her. Before anything could register, Simon saw that Clary's eyes were no longer green. They were red.

Clary pressed her back against the palace, her heart pounding and pounding. Above her, through the window, Clary heard Magnus and the merman –Luke. "Luke, why do you need me?" "Magnus, who was that? Do you know her," Luke demanded. "That was someone who doesn't concern you." "Magnus, that looked like Jocelyn. " Clary continued listening to Luke and Magnus a bit, before slowly swimming down to the sand, her back still pressed tightly against the wall.

Clary put her hand to her mouth. Sobs racked her chest. Small noises escaped her mouth. "My mother disappeared before I was born. She was married –married. I have a brother—" Clary's words ran rampant. Her voice was small, and her chest and throat tightened. Clary pulled her tail to her chest, hiding her face there. "Her mother? Her mother, there was no place she could find her. Her mother had simply disappeared. The mirror –her mother—was right. I will never find Jocelyn, my mom. All my plans to find my mom are dashed, but –but –but, there has to be a way. There has to be way. There has to." Clary's thoughts ran wild with a hope so slim it was almost non-existent. Clary peeked out from her tail, and her red hair curled around her, framing her face. "I will find you, Mom. I will find you," Clary whispered to the sea. No matter what, Clary would find her mother. She would.

Clary swam out from the palace towards the kelp. "Simon," she called lightly. "Simon –Simon," Clary looked through the kelp. "Simon, where are you? Simon –Simon, this is not a joke." Clary continued to look for Simon. There was no Simon. "Simon, he followed me," Clary closed her eyes tight, hoping she was wrong, and Simon would pop out somewhere. It had happened before, Clary would tell Simon to stay put, and if his nerves got the better of him, he would follow, inevitably getting caught or something. Still in the kelp, Clary felt something bite her, and the sting hurt. Clenching her fist tightly, Clary swatted off whatever had bitten her. The thing that had bitten her was large, and it crawled away before Clary could really study it. Ignoring the searing pain in her arm, Clary looked towards the palace.

With little choice, Clary snuck back into the palace. "Simon," she would call, her voice barely a sound at all. Clary snuck through the shadows. She couldn't find Simon, but she continued to search and search. Clary was about to enter another corridor when someone took a hold of her arm. Her heart stopped. Clary turned to see who it was. It was Magnus. Magnus pushed her into a shadowy alcove. "Ms. Fray, your friend isn't here, and it is dangerous for you to be here. Your mother ran away from this to save you. She ran away from this palace, remember that." Clary's heart was in a numbing silence. "You –you knew my mother?" "Yes, I did, Ms. Fray. Now come along." Clary swam with Magnus, but before she could get very far, Clary gave a shriek. Her arm burned. "Ms. Fray?" Magnus turned back to Clary. "I –I –it hurts." Clary collapsed, and Magnus caught her.

**(: PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**IT WOULD BE AN AWESOME CHRISTMAS GIFT**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

Chapter 5:

Clary had always fantasized about finding her mother. That fantasy never left her alone. She even dreamed about it. "What would it be like to see her," Clary thought, "Just hear her voice and see her in her routine if she had any. What would it be like to see her and know her?" Clary had always wondered, and she wondered whether Simon had ever wanted something similar. As much as Clary would never change Simon for the world, it didn't mean that Clary also didn't want her mother beside her.

Clary couldn't exactly remember her early days. All she remembered were flashes of red and green eyes. Clary remembered someone holding her tightly, someone's voice that lulled Clary into sleep, and someone always whispering that the words that Clary needed to hear when she felt scared. Clary also remembered a cloaked figure that told her to run and hide. That was all Clary remembered, but Clary wanted to remember more. The harder Clary tried to remember, though, the more her memories sifted away from her –uncatchable—like oxygen bubbles that floated to the surface, never to be seen again.

Clary's memories seemed to be mixing together. "Clarissa, I love you." There was a Jocelyn, her hair pretty and beautiful. "I love you too, Mom," Clary heard her voice whisper. Then, Clary was in a forest of kelp. She could hear herself laughing. Her heart was beating quickly, and she heard, "Clarissa –Clarissa, don't go too fast!" Clary shrieked with a sort of bubbling happiness inside her as she swam as fast as her tail could push against the water. "Your hair is so beautiful, Clarissa. It is like fire, the human's fire." Clary could feel her mother's hand in her hair. Clary and her mother were in a decent little cottage-like place. Then –then, they were in a town. "Ms. Jocelyn Fairchild," someone called. "Mr. Bane." Clary saw her mother's hand and Mr. Bane's hand link. "Meet Clarissa," Clary felt her mother push her slightly to the tall man with a tail that was too green. "I need a favor."

Then, Clary was near a shipyard. "Mom," Clary heard herself shriek, but her mom was already gone. Then she felt someone holding her back, Mr. Bane. "Shhh…" "My name's Simon Lewis." "I –I'm Clar—," Clary heard her stutter, "—rissa, Clarissa Fairchild." "Don't do it, Clary!" Simon yelled as Clary dived into a sea cave where they had seen a shark come out. "Well, let me introduce myself. I am Magnus Bane, his majesty's keeper of knowledge and awesomeness, even if his majesty refuses to acknowledge said fact." Then there was nothing, just shadows.

"Oh, look, you are finally going to wake up!" Clary heard a too loud voice say. Clary groaned. Clary opened her eyes, but she couldn't, not immediately anyway. "What had I been doing? Yeah, what had I been doing?" Clary's thoughts were muddled. "Simon!" Clary sat up. All she saw were a kaleidoscope of colors and blurs. "Don't get up too fast, Ms. Fray. You have been unconscious three days." "What," Clary breathed out. She saw Magnus looking at her, "You have been unconscious three days." Clary's heart seemed to have stopped. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Clary's hand pressed against her head that throbbed and ringed. It hurt.

"I have to go, Ms. Fray, but I will come back. Just stay still, don't move, and drink this," Magnus pressed a bottle of colorful liquid into her palm, "when you feel the nausea subside. Oh, and don't vomit here." Then, Magnus flitted away. Clary kept her had pressed against her temple and eye, there was too much light. Clary's stomach was as though someone was twirling and squeezing it. Clary groaned and carefully opened the bottle Magnus gave her, careful not to let a drop of it escape into the water. It tasted awful and gave Clary a coughing fit. After that was over, Clary felt peaceful, restful. That was when she started to notice where she was.

There were books everywhere, and there was a catfish, not the normal kind, the rare kind. The kind had a face and tail like a real, human cat. Clary was startled by it at first, but the catfish simply regarded her with a cool indifference, as though it was somehow better than Clary. Then the cat meowed. All the furniture seemed antique and modern, an eccentric mix of the two types. All the furniture was colorful, and glitter seemed to be a thin sheet over everything. Wherever she was, Clary saw how the room was spacious. Clary glanced down at herself on the soft bed and saw an angry looking mark on her arm that had started to fade away.

"Where's Simon," Clary's hoarse voice whispered to the water. With a hand clutching the bedpost, Clary pulled herself off the bed. Clary's open hand went to her pouch, but it wasn't slung over Clary's shoulders like it usually was. "Where's my pouch," Clary whispered, her eyebrows knitting together, showing her confusion. Clary swam around the room looking for her pouch, but she couldn't find it. "My pouch," Clary bit her lip. She needed to find Simon, he could have been in trouble. "I need to find Simon."

Weak, Clary began to swim out of the room and into the corridor. Clary felt the burn in her muscles, tearing at her. There was a deep pain in her everywhere; she didn't want to move. Clutching at the wall, Clary started to swim away, using the wall as her support. Swimming along the corridor, Clary saw a shadow of someone, pressing against the wall; she hoped not to be seen. She could feel the smoothness against the wall, cold against her skin.

"Jace," Clary heard a child's voice call. Her heart was beating loudly. "Please don't hear it," Clary begged silently. "Jace, show me!" The child's voice begged with a sort of childlike innocence. "Max, warriors don't learn to fight until they're older," another voice said. Clary heard the voices pass into another corridor, but then, at the last moment, someone turned to the corridor where Clary was hidden. It was a child, a boy. He had black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Clary's heart stopped. The boy saw her. He turned to his companion. Clary shook her head at him, put a finger to her mouth, but it was too late. His companion was there, and he saw Clary.

The older boy smirked, but then he saw her tail. She saw his, and it was as though everything stopped for a long moment when Clary and the boy's eyes met. They had the exact same color tail. "This could not be happening," Clary thought hopelessly. But it was. It was happening, and before anything else could happen, Clary decided to bolt.

Somehow, despite the soreness of all her muscles, Clary managed to swim away quickly though the corridors. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, and Clary didn't dare look back at the boy and the child. Swimming as fast as she could, Clary only tried to go faster. It was torture, because Clary knew that she could have gone faster had she been well. "Get away. Get away. Get away. Get away," Clary repeated it in her head like a mantra. "Mom was right. Magnus was right. Oh –oh no, I should never have come. This isn't fair. I am so young. Oh –no," Clary's mind was a flurry. All her thoughts were running into each other.

Her heart was beating too fast, and her body felt somehow numb. She could hear someone distant calling to her. "Wait! Wait! Wait," Clary heard, but she didn't stop. She couldn't. "I have to find Simon. Yeah, I have to find Simon. I have to escape. I have to—," Clary's thoughts were rushing together. She felt panicky, like a caged animal, like she was begin trapped. She was.

**Author Note:**

**Hi, I am WritingMage, and sorry for importuning you, but I wanted you all to know. I have a lot of viewers. (Thanks so much for reading!) However, I have no reviews that tell whether the plot, character development, etc. are all right or not, and I would love to have feedback. It would be amazing if I could get more reviews, follows, or favorites so that I can know whether you like this story or not. Have a great day! Please review.**

**-WritingMage **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

Chapter 6:

Prince Jonathon (Jace) Herondale had never imagined that he would find his soul mate in his castle. He especially never imagined his soul mate to run away from him. He was after all, a very handsome merman. It was therefore much unexpected that the unimaginable happened.

Jace had never really gone out into the kingdom much, and that was fine. He liked his seclusion. It made it so much easier not to get close to someone. Besides, Jace had all the company he needed, he had the occasional visits of the Lightwood family –Robert Lightwood was the king's chief merchant—and Hodge (the Jace's tutor and the king's adviser now that Jace didn't require so much tutoring. He even had Magnus Bane –a very infuriating "Keeper of Knowledge" as Magnus had christened himself— and Lucian, the king's most trusted adviser, friend, and loyal Keeper of the Guard.

Jace had never been particularly lonely, but he had started to feel lonely after seeing that girl with red hair. He had even started to feel the stirrings of wanting to find something before seeing the girl. With an amused smile, the king had said, "Your soul mate is already calling to you." Magnus had said, with a sarcastic kind of clap, "Well, Prince, that means that you are going to start to ridiculous search for your soul mate soon. You are going to want to find her, wherever she is, and you will feel somehow empty until you find her." Lucian had said, "Why are you asking me, Prince? I have no need to divulge my opinions," before he left to his post or something. Hodge stood still a moment before giving Jace a pat on the shoulder with happiness in his eyes, "Oh, Prince, you should feel lucky! Oh, you will have to find her soon then!" Jace didn't understand what Hodge had meant by that, but he hadn't asked for more details.

The next day after this, the Lightwoods came. Robert Lightwood, as always, caused a loud ruckus, and the guards didn't let Robert and his caravans enter until a chagrined Hodge would swim out to tell them Robert really was a guest. Jace waited for the Lightwood family with the king and his son, Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern, in the waiting room. The waiting room was fine, but staying in it seemed unbearable to Jace that day. (Jace couldn't stand Jonathon). King Valentine looked regal and the epitome of strength, his absolute stillness statue-like.

Jace couldn't wait to escape the stifling presence of Jonathon, and then the Lightwood family waltzed in, all grace and poise. After exchanging pleasantries, Jace asked to be excused with the excuse of Max. Max was all excitement, bubbling with it. Max always had great dreams. He told Jace about his dreams every time he visited. Max always dreamed that he would be a warrior and fight so well. Even the unmovable and gruff Lucian liked Max, and that surprised Jace until he realized that almost nobody harbored dislike for eleven-year olds.

While Max and Jace were swimming through the corridors to the library, because Jace had told Max that the first step to being a great warrior was to study, Max bubbled excitedly, "Jace, show me to be a warrior!" Jace looked at Max and said, "Not yet, Max." "Show me," Max begged. "Max, warriors don't learn to fight until they're older." That was always Jace's answer to Max's requests. While they were crossing into another corridor, Jace swam a bit faster leaving Max to catch up, but Max didn't catch up. Jace went back through the corridor and saw Max staring at something. That was when he saw the girl. Jace smirked. "The girl's probably a new maid that wanted to see if I really look as handsome as everyone says." But then Jace's smirk faltered. The girl had a gold tail, a gold tail that was the exact same shade as his.

Jace's heart seemed to stop. His breathing became accelerated, and he felt his eyes widen. This was his soul mate. The fact that Jace would have a soul mate and find her had not really hit Jace until that moment. When his eyes met hers, Jace was lost, and he couldn't really think about anything. His heart thudded against his chest. His soul mate. This girl was his soul mate. Before anything else could register, the girl flicked away. "Go to Alec or Isabelle," Jace murmured to Max. "Wait," Jace yelled at the girl's back, and he kept repeating it as he swam after her. She was fast, and He couldn't seem to get close enough to catch her.

At a sharp corner, the girl's body thudded gently against the wall, and that was when Jace saw his opportunity. Urging his tail faster, he caught her, pinning her hands to the wall. "What's your name," Jace asked. He inspected her, everything about her. She had freckles dusting over the bridge of her nose and eyes that were a green that he had never seen before. Jace felt so alive, invigorated, there next to the girl. It was amazing just to be near her.

"Let me go," the girl said in a soft voice. Her voice was shaky, and Jace understood. He felt completely shaky too. He had a soul mate. He had found her. It was as though his insides were bursting. "I can't. You are my soul mate." "Let me go," the girl repeated. Jace's eyes roamed over the girl's face. Her tail was moving and moving. "You have to come with me." Jace felt a pull to the girl. She did not belong away from him –no she didn't. Jace kept a vise-like grip on her hands, not wanting her to go. The girl might try to slip through his fingers. He could not allow that. Jace had a smile on his face.

"Tell me your name," Jace coaxed. The girl no longer had that caged-animal look, but she was furious, Jace could tell. He felt all her anger exploding from her. "You have some nerve," the girl said, her eyes piercing into his. That was how Jace and the girl were until Jace burst into the waiting room. "King, I have found my soul mate."

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

Chapter 7:

"Jocelyn," King Valentine croaked, his eyes on the girl, Jace's soul mate. Jace had expected the King to be happy, but not recognize his soul mate. "How does he know her anyway?" That was the first thought that went into Jace's mind. The girl's eyes squinted with suspicion, and she stood frozen. Everyone in the waiting room was tense, and the water seemed stifling, freezing them all in a deadly silence.

"No –no, I'm not Jocelyn," the girl said. A desperate gleam came into the king's eyes, and the king rose from his seat before cornering the girl. "Do you know Jocelyn?" The king stared at Clary, his eyes boring into hers. The girl didn't answer. Dangerously low, the king said, "Tell me. Do you know Jocelyn?" "I know enough about Jocelyn to know that she ran away from you," the girl burst, her face angry and red. Raising his hand to strike the girl, the king said, "You know nothing!" The girl stood stock-still as she saw the king raise his hand, but she kept her eyes opened. Before the king could strike her, Jace placed himself between the girl and the king, his eyes fiercely protective, the soul mate bond was already pulling at him. "Don't you dare strike her," Jace said holding the king's hand away. Jace's heart pounded, holding a steady rhythm in his ears.

The first time that Jace was told about soul mates, he was seven, and the idea of a soul mate was repulsive. Now, having his soul mate near him, the idea didn't seem half bad. The girl's hair flamed wildly, and Jace liked it, loved it. He loved how his soul mate's hair was so unrestrained. He wanted to touch her hair too, but that look on her face stopped him, even though, Jace was grinning and smirking. The girl did not say her name though, but she did manage to give Jace lots of biting comments.

"So, little girl," Jace started, "where did you come from?" Bitterly, the girl looked at him before pushing Jace away. They were in the library. The king had gone away to calm himself, and the rest of the party had stayed. Jonathon was their company, but Jace had taken the girl to the library. "You know," Jace started again, conversationally, "I never expected to find my soul mate at this age. What about you?" "I expected to never find mine at all." Jace's eyes flicked to the girl. Her answer really wasn't one he had expected. "Why not?" "I simply don't want one. My life is complete. I don't need you." Some part of Jace felt cold suddenly. She didn't want him? She didn't want him? Of all people she could have gotten paired up to, she was paired up with him, the Prince. How could she possibly not want him or need him. Who did she think she was? The more reasonable side of Jace knew that Jace had no right to be angry with her. Of course, she didn't want a soul mate. Who really wanted one before they met theirs? "Well, you know what, little girl," Jace saw his soul mate blush red with anger, "you are already tied to me." She glared at him. "Well, you know what, Prince," the girl looked at him, her green eyes fathomless. There was a loud sound, and there was a sting on his cheek. Jace felt shock and confusion, but then, then, he felt anger. "How dare she?"

Jace glared at the girl. His soul mate glared back. "Why can't she just accept that we are soul mates?" Jace crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from her. He felt warmth rising to his neck. He just let himself be slapped. That –that was so –so not right. "Aren't soul mates supposed to love each other?" Jace let the girl in the library, but left guards as to make sure that she didn't escape. Then, he went to Hodge's private study.

With a knock, Jace let himself in. Jace could feel the anger rising through his chest. "How dare she? What if other people were there to see, they would think that I am just a pushover?" Jace swished his tail back and forth in angry, abrupt motions. Swimming from side to side of the study, Jace kept silent as Hodge watched. "Jace," Hodge said tentatively, "Jace, what's wrong?" "She just slapped me! Who does she think she is, Hodge? I am her soul mate! She is my soul mate! My soul mate! Why does she hate me?" Jace was exploding with fury, slamming the book cases with his arms. "Prince, being a soul mate does not mean that you will be completely compatible at first. You, of course, have already felt the first stirrings of the soul mate bond, and that is why you feel so strong a need to identify with her and for her to identify with you. There are rare ties when soul mates will simply love each other at first sight, but there are the more usual cases where, though the soul mates will be undeniably attracted to each other, the soul mates will need more of a courtship to love each other. You see, your soul mate does have a magnetic attraction to you. She can't help that and neither can you, but she doesn't love you. You will have to gain her heart." Jace stopped his rampage and stared at Hodge dangerously. "Hodge, explain it to me."

"You and her, your souls are tethered together, and there is no way that either of you can stand distance between the two of you, but that does not signify love. The bond will connect the two of you in more ways than one, but connection does not make for a lack of feelings." Jace couldn't exactly process this, and made his way to Magnus's room. "Magnus—," Jace started. "That's Magnus the Magnificent to you," Magnus stared at Jace. Not in the mood for argument, Jace simply pushed into Magnus's room. "Magnus the Magnificent, tell me why my soul mate hates me." "Well," Magnus's eyes flickered with wicked amusement, "it could be your horrible personality, your egotistic ways, your chipped tooth, your affinity with everything war…," Magnus trailed off, ticking invisible things off his fingers. "Well, Prince, there are more than a million and one reasons for your soul mate hating you, and I really don't want to spend eternity telling you all of the very good reasons anyone, especially your soul mate, would hate you. All in all, I say you should count yourself lucky. It's not every day you get a soul mate with good taste." Jace's eyes burned with anger, and he pressed Magnus against the wall. "Just tell me, why my soul mate hates me." Jace's golden eyes burned dangerously. "Not even a please," Magnus murmured , rolling his eyes.

"Well, Prince, once you put me down, I'll gladly tell you." Jace lowered Magnus to the ground. "Well, Prince, you are keeping your little soul mate against her will. Who wouldn't be angry? Then, there's also the fact that being a soul mate doesn't mean an easy sea. You're sure that she is your soul mate though," Magnus peered at Jace. He growled, "Of course, I'm sure." "Well, then I'm glad. You don't want to just kidnap random girls from your castle. That is a major no, and won't make the people happy." Magnus rifled though his books messily scattered throughout his room.

"You know, despite common belief, soul mates aren't perfect for each other and won't love each other on sight. That notion about that first sight thing is ridiculous," Magnus scoffed a bit. "Here it is," Magnus said eyeing a particular little bobble. "I knew Chairman Meow couldn't have stolen my favorite ring." The ring was glittery and bright green. Magnus had a book in his hand that he handed to Jace. "That's everything you need to know about soul mates, Prince, all wrapped up in a book. Be happy," with that Magnus pushed Jace out of his room.

Looking down to his hands, Jace saw the old book. Although he was angry, and all his muscles were taunt –because Jace really wanted to punch something—Jace swam to his room. Inside, Jace began to read:

"Soul mates are bound to each other by birth. They will have the exact same color for their tail. Soul mates have a magnetic attraction to each other and are relatively inseparable. However, this does not mean that animosity between soul mates is not possible…."

The book continued like that, and Jace had no patience for the rest of it. Jace already knew all of that. Why couldn't that book just give useful information? Swimming back to the library, Jace said to the guards, "You can leave us now." With respectful nods, the guards left their post, and Jace entered the library. Sifting a hand through his golden curls, Jace looked for the girl but she was nowhere.

**Please Review, Favorite, Follow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

Chapter 8:

Clary Fray never expected to find her soul mate. Why would she, anyway? Soul mates were for other people, people who had always dreamed of having one. Of course, Clary had always known that it would happen one day, but now? This was not a good time for a soul mate. She needed to find her mother, and she had Simon to think about. Simon. Simon was missing, and that wasn't a good sign, Clary knew. Simon never went missing, never….

Clary didn't dare go back to the palace. Her "soul mate" was there, and he wasn't letting her go. The arrogant fish. Clary's heart pumped faster just thinking about that blubber face. Who did he think he was? What did he think he was doing? This wasn't part of the plan. This soul mate thing wasn't part of the plan. That arrogant fish tail was not part of the plan. Clary hated him for it, because really, who did he think he was stopping her from finding Simon? Ugh, the golden fish hat!

Clary's hair trailed Clary as Clary pushed herself further and further away from the palace, wrestling through the kelp. Desperate, Clary looked side to side. "Simon, Simon, Simon," Clary muttered under her breath. Finally, Clary made it to the shipyard. She looked across the emptiness. "Simon," Clary called, her voice rippling and echoing through the water and stagnant silence. Wrestling with her thoughts, Clary took a quick breath of water before swimming though the shipyard.

When they had been younger, Clary and Simon had been to this shipyard. It had been more inviting then, and that was saying something. Broken ships lay waste throughout and what strands of kelp there were, were sickly and disturbing. "Simon," Clary remembered calling to Simon the first time they had been there. "Simon," she had called desperately. She had been scared, scared, because Simon had always been the responsible one, the one that didn't get lost easily. Clary's memories were bleeding into reality. Scrunching her nose in confusion, Clary saw as her younger self called for Simon. This wasn't right. Was it? "Simon," Clary heard her eight-year-old voice call. That call echoed into the recesses of Clary's mind bringing unbidden memories.

"I don't like this, Clary," Simon had said when they had first entered the shipyard. Clary's heart beat faster. Clary opened her mouth to speak and say, "I don't like it either, Simon," but eight-year-old Simon was gone. Like a ghost. Maybe Simon was just a figment of her imagination. Clary turned in a slow circle. There was no Simon. Clary couldn't see her eight-year-old self anymore, all she saw was blank nothingness. Shaking her head, Clary tried to find a sense of clarity. She smelled the salt.

A chill came over Clary. She shuddered. "Clary," she heard Simon calling, but when she turned to see Simon, he wasn't there. "Simon? Simon? Simon?" Clary kept turning in a slow circle, trying to find Simon. He was calling for her, wasn't he? "I'm sure I heard his voice." Clary kept turning, but she kept finding no one. Where was Simon? Who was Simon anyway? What was she looking for? Why was she looking for anyone? Where was she? Why? Who was she anyway? Clary looked down at her palms. These little whisperings echoed into Clary's mind. "You don't know," a soft voice said, "You don't remember. You don't remember any of it," the voice continued. The voice was so soft, so nice. Clary looked to find green eyes sparkling. "Who are you," Clary asked blearily. "I'm Camille, and you are here to stay forever aren't you?" Clary nodded her head. A small voice inside Clary said, "No –no –never!" With a soft hand, Camille tilted Clary's head slightly upwards. "Now, now say it." "Okay…," Clary said, "I am going to—" "Hey," someone rudely interrupted. Clary looked to see a merman outside of the shipyard.

The person who rudely interrupted was golden, all golden. Clary smiled softly at the merman. He looked vaguely familiar. "Do you want to join us too," Clary asked, "Camille would love it if you stayed. I would too." Happily, Clary offered her hand to the merman. He didn't take it. Frowning a bit and just a bit sad, Clary said, "Why won't you join us?" "I can't, but you can come here," the boy pointed to the space beside him. "I can," Clary asked, her head tilted to the side. "Of course, you can," the boy held out his arms. Clary started to swim towards the boy, but then Camille stopped her. "You can't go with him." "I can't," Clary asked, confused. "You can't," Camille affirmed, her head nodding. "Oh, okay," Clary said. Turning to the boy, Clary said, "I'm sorry. I can't go." "Why don't you hug me goodbye then," the boy suggested. Swimming towards him, Clary reasoned, "It's okay. You always have to hug when you say goodbye."

Camille tugged at Clary's arms. "I have to hug him goodbye, Camille," Clary said firmly, "I have to. That is the only good way to say goodbye." Putting her arms around the merman, Clary murmured, "Goodbye." Then, without notice, the boy pulled Clary out of the shipyard.

That was when the sluggish fog in Clary's mind lifted. Her eyes widened. Simon. Her mom. "Simon," Clary yelled at the ship yard. Clary started back into the shipyard, but arms wrapped around her waist. Clary flayed her tail wildly. Her pulse pounded throughout her body. "Simon," she yelled again. Then, Clary saw movement at the back of the shipyard. Maybe it was Simon. "Simon! Simon!" She saw Camille turn to where the movement came from. "So this is who you went looking for," Camille asked, her voice soft. "Simon? Simon!" Clary looked as the figure came closer and closer until she knew that it really was Simon. "Shhh...," the prince said, keeping Clary a good but short distance away from the shipyard. Simon raised his head to Clary. He looked the same but different.

"Simon," Clary breathed a sigh of relief. "Get out of there! Simon," the panic came back. Why wasn't he going out? Why? Clary fought against the prince's hold on her waist. "Get out, Clary." Through the panic of her thoughts, Clary heard Simon's voice, but Simon would never tell her that, would he? "Simon?" "Get out, Clary. Go far away, and don't ever come back." "Simon?" Clary stilled, no longer thrashing. "Simon, you're scaring me." "You should be scared Clary. Just get out." Absolutely still, Clary stared at Simon. This wasn't her Simon. "Not if you don't give me a good reason to, Simon," Clary said. "Don't ask for a good reason, Clary. Don't ask." The small voice in Clary said. "Ignorance is bliss. Don't ask. If he gives you an answer don't listen, just ignore it." "Clary, we can't be friends anymore." "Simon? Simon, please tell me your kidding," Clary said as her voice broke. She felt something shattering within her. Simon would never leave her. Simon had never left her. "Simon? Simon," Clary begged, hoping that Simon would say that he really was playing, kidding. "I'll –I'll kill you, Simon. I'll kill you when come back out. This is not funny." "It's not supposed to be, Clary. Clary, I –I'm –I'm a nixie. I'm cursed. I can't leave this place, and –and Clary, it would kill me to see you cursed along with me." "Simon?" "Leave, Clary. Get her out of here," Simon said to someone behind her. With that, Simon slowly began to retreat to the shadows. "Simon? Simon! Simon! Simon!" Clary thrashed. She felt the adrenaline pumping. Her body felt numb almost. And the only sound was the pulsing of her blood rushing though Clary's ears. Her Simon? Her Simon? Her Simon? Her Simon could never be a nixie. Clary had known him for forever. No –no, her Simon wasn't a nixie. Before she knew it, Clary was being pulled away, away from Simon. "Simon! Simon! Simon!" Clary was desperate.

Her yells were muffled by skin, by someone's chest. Pounding her fists, Clary shook her head 'no.' No, not her Simon. Silent sobs racked her body. Her Simon. What happened? Clary pinched her eyes shut tightly. She felt her fists being pulled gently down. There had to be a way. There had to be a way to save Simon. There was, wasn't there, a way? There had to be.

**Please Review, Favorite, or Follow**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

**BEWARE: I TOOK CREATIVE LICENSE WITH NIXIES, FOR A TRUER PICTURE, FEEL FREE TO LOOK THEM UP.**

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY FIRST REVIEWER KAILEY. THANK YOU SO MUCH!****:) You really made my day. **

Clary had always heard about fairy-tales. There was a pretty girl that always needed saving, and there was always a prince, a handsome one with a golden heart, that somehow managed to break the odds and save the princess, all without compromising his soul, his innate goodness. Was that even possible? Why did the savior always have to be a guy anyways? Why was it that the girl's life always had to revolve around the prince or knight or whatever? Why did the girl always have to wait for her story to begin once the prince was introduced? Why couldn't stories about those girls start before that? Really, wasn't their life something worth noting before the prince or whatever came into the picture? Clary stared at the water. She felt empty, numb. Was she even supposed to feel this way?

Clary couldn't exactly pinpoint when, but she knew that Simon had become a part of her. Simon was just an extension of her soul, somehow. Simon was all Clary had left, and Simon –Simon he would never leave her. He did though. Clary had never been careful with Simon. He had always just been Simon, not fragile, not anything that needed to be especially guarded. It was frightening how Clary suddenly realized how important Simon was. Even before this though, Clary knew that Simon was important, but she had never really thought about it. It was scary, because Clary had never thought that she would ever have to think about how fragile Simon really was. Her Simon was a nixie, a nixie.

Maybe Clary hadn't really been careful with Simon, because he had always been there, always safe. Maybe Clary hadn't really been careful with him, because Simon was always Simon. Being Simon, Simon had always been an immovable fixture in everything. Maybe Clary hadn't been careful with Simon, because she had been caught up in her thoughts. She had been searching for her mother, and where did Simon end up? Maybe Clary hadn't been careful with Simon, because she had always thought that she would have forever with him by her side, her closest friend, the closest person she had. They were immortal, after all. They knew that, but life had never seemed so fragile as it did now, at least not to Clary.

"You know, Clary," Simon had said once looking up and into the sea, "what do you think is up there?" "You finally grew an adventure fin?" Simon scoffed and pushed back my hair, "Of course I didn't, Fray." "Yeah, yeah, say what you want, Simon. I knew everybody –even a spineless catfish like you—had to have an adventure fin or something hidden somewhere." We grew quiet. "Do you think that what those people said about nixies is true?" We had eavesdropped on a town by my request. I loved eavesdropping. People said everything when they thought no one was listening. "Simon, you know that towns know nothing. They just spread rumors. Personally, I think they have too much sea foam in their brains. They can't think straight, much less talk straight." Simon kept quiet, and Clary kept quiet too. She loved to have quiet times with Simon; in the quiet, she learned more about Simon. Even though she knew him, and she liked to think that she knew Simon better than anybody did, Clary knew there were still secret layers to him. You never knew anybody completely.

"So you don't think that the town is right about nixies?" "Of course, they're not Simon. Never trust mer-folk with too much sea foam in their brains," Clary tapped her head. "So what do you think nixies are like, Clary?" "Well," Clary drawled, "nixies are traitorous things that like freshwater more than seawater, and I hear that they used to drown whatever's up there before they were cursed," Clary pointed up towards the end of the water. "Simon, why are we talking about nixies, anyway? You know what you need to know about them, like everybody does." "I don't know." That had been years ago when they had both been barely ten.

"My memories are drowning me. Simon a nixie. That is impossible, but it happened. Since when did reality become nightmarish impossibility?" Clary felt the prince pulling her into the palace. She had stopped fighting the prince, but her thoughts were running wild. "I will save you, Simon. I will." Nothing had ever felt so disconnected to her body. It was as though everything that was happening was a million miles away, so distant. Clary stared at the water, but she really wasn't seeing it.

The prince was leading her though the palace corridors and Clary didn't care at all. It was strange, and she knew that she should care. It was just –she really couldn't find it in herself to care. Sounds and smells, Clary heard and smelt them, but it was as though she almost couldn't, she was that far away. Was she the one far away from reality? Or was reality far away from her? "She needs help! Sh hasn't talked or moved!" "She is probably experiencing shock, prince. No need to pull your hair out." "Don't act like this happens all the time!" "It does happen all the time, prince. You have just never stepped outside the palace to see it." "What do I have to do to help her?" "Just give her sleep and rest. She might not sleep, so give her this." Why were all those voices so tantalizingly familiar and so far away, almost like whispers?

The rest of the day went by slowly, in long, drawn-out motions before Clary went into sleep. The darkness was welcoming, keeping reality at bay. Clary relished in the heavenly oblivion. Why couldn't it just swallow her whole forever? There were whispers so often that Clary heard, though. "What is wrong with you…?" It was that voice, that familiar voice. Then there was a long silence. "Get out, prince. Clary shouldn't have any visitors." "She is my soul mate." "If you want her to get better, just leave. I need to check for any permanent damage the nixies did." There were a few swishes. "Oh, Clary, you came into the palace. Now, you're caught!" There was a hand moving over her. "What exactly did Camille do to you, Clary? She was always such a nitwit, a smart one, but nonetheless…. Oh, she messed with your mind, and you looked into her eyes, didn't you? You should never look into nixie eyes, Clary. I thought everybody knew that. Well, I can't expect magnificence, smartness, and awesomeness from everyone, can I? Yeah, I can't, because all that combined can only come in one package: me!"

Clary felt something by her side, something warm. What? Clary started to open her eyes, and they felt as though they were sewn shut. Clary lifted her hand to rub her eyes. Everything looked blurry, like some messed up picture. Clary saw where she was. She was in that place again that room with the catfish. Clary continued to look around. That was when she saw the prince cemented to her side, asleep. What? What! What was he doing there? What was he doing there holding her? "He hasn't left you. He only left for a moment when I asked him too, only after I said that it was important for your health. You know, I think his loyalty to you is because the soul mate bond has already started working on him. It is only a matter of time before it starts working on you too." Clary turned to the voice to see Magnus.

"Magnus," Clary started, "what –what do you know about nixies?" "Ah –nixies. Nixies," began Magnus, "they are very particular. They are sea spirits that like fresh water, because that was where they used to live before they were banished and cursed by King No One Knows or Remembers. They make more of their breed by luring innocents into their shipyard-y lair. When you promise a nixie something, you can never go back. So if you promise eternal love, you will give them eternal love…. It is really bothersome, those promises. Besides that, nixies love eating mer-folk. If they don't it you, they turn you. So they give an innocent their blood, maybe eat off the innocent a bit, then they simply kill the innocent." "What do you mean?" "I say what I mean, and I mean what I say. They kill the innocent so that after three days or so, the innocent turns into a nixie. Nixies are bad, freshwater spirits, Ms. Fray," Magnus said that as though it explained everything. "That was a nice chat, but I have to go. Soul mate boy has been on my last nerves for a while now, and he is about to wake up so…." Magnus started to leave. "Come on, Chairman Meow." "Magnus!" "Yes," Magnus answered, is back to Clary. "Can you turn a nixie back –back to normal?" "Not that I know of."

"Not that I know of." Those words had been haunting Clary for the past week. Those words were like a death sentence to Simon. What would happen to Simon now? There had to be a way. Clary looked at herself through the mirror. She hated her reflection in that moment. Why was she surrounded by all this useless elegant stuff? Her room –her prison—was beautiful with light pink walls and golden trim. It didn't matter though. Prison is prison, no matter the wrapping. The prince had kept her there, and Clary hated it.

Clary could not escape, because she was never left alone, except in her room. Her room did not have a window or place from which she could escape. She had started with silence, but that tactic hadn't worked, if anything that made the prince more set on keeping her. What did he want from her? Why couldn't he just let her go? Clary pounded at the mirror. She started to swim around the room. The arrogant fish hat! Why did he make her have to spend time with him every day? Arrogant, narcissistic, infuriating—"Be careful now, Red, don't want to explode," said the prince smirking. How dare he?

"I hate you," Clary shouted at the prince. "You don't hate me. You just don't like me very much," Jace said, patronizingly. "Why can't you just let me go," Clary shouted. "You're my soul mate, Clary," Jace said. "I don't want to hear your voice anymore," Clary said before swimming under the covers of her bed. "Well, of course, you don't, Clary. If you hear more of my amazing voice, you just might faint or go crazy. I have heard that too much amazing is dangerous to normal mer-folk like you." "Ugh," Clary muttered, throwing a pillow at the prince. How she hated it! Why did Simon have to say her name in front of the prince? "Come on, Clary," the prince wheedled, "just talk to me. That is all I want. Maybe we can become friends or something later. Come on, Clary." Under the covers, Clary seethed. How could he be so presumptuous? Poking her head out of the covers, Clary said, "Why are you so arrogant?" The prince seemed surprised. "How can one person be such an arrogant fish? You are so infuriating," Clary felt warmth flooding her cheeks, "You, it's like you wheedle me on purpose! It's like you try to get a reaction from me on purpose! What is your fish fry? Seriously, it's like you –ugh!" Clary pounded at the bed. When she looked up to the prince, she saw that he was only inches away.

**Please Review, Follow, Favorite! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

An Excerpt of _Merfolk and Fish_:

Soul Mates

As any young fish or mer-folk, you will undoubtedly encounter soul mates. Soul mates are common. Most mer-folk will have a soul mate. Having a soul mate is more than simple "love at first sight," and is a complicated bond. Here, we will try to explain soul mates and the soul mate bond, more commonly referred to as 'The Link.' (Be aware that you may not have a soul mate. This is perfectly all right, though uncommon).

Soul mates are bound to each other by birth. They will have the exact same color for their tail. Soul mates have a magnetic attraction to each other and are relatively inseparable. However, this does not mean that animosity between soul mates is not possible. Be aware that soul mates will be fiercely loyal to each other despite any other feelings they may have. For example, a pair of soul mates may dislike each other, but if someone were to offend or hurt one of the soul mates, the other would become fiercely protective. This is part of the Link.

Soul mates are forever tethered together. Soul mates will usually formalize their Link through a ritual that will meld the soul mate's hearts, minds, souls, and lives together. This ritual is performed by an exchanging of blood, vows, and the soul mate's will then write on each other's wrists the Binding, a vow between soul mates that magically binds soul mate's for eternity. (The Binding is written in an ancient language of mer-folk and sea monsters, from a time when sea monsters and mer-folk abided with each other peacefully. This language now appears more like pictures to us, than a language).

The Binding

The Binding is written in an ancient language as stated above. This language is magical. The Binding, once written, cannot be undone, and it is written on the wrists of the soul mates with a sword dipped in sea monster blood. (The sea monster blood is the only thing that can actually activate the words of the Binding. If the Binding is written in any other way, it is illegitimate). The Binding will only work if written by soul mates for soul mates. Once the Binding is written, the Binding will be forever engraved into the soul mates' skin. For more specific information, read the pamphlet "Taking the Next Step: From Just Being Soul Mates to being Bound" by Henry and Charlotte Branwell, written about two hundred years ago.

**(The author of ****_A Sea of Secrets_**** excluded the rest of this section).**

Common Soul Mate Questions

Can someone have more than one soul mate? No. There will only be one soul mate in a person's life. However, it is possible to wait decades or even milennia to find your soul mate. (Mer-folk are immortal).

If twins or siblings have the same color, are they soul mates to each other or to the same person? No. No matter how close colors may seem between twins or siblings, it will never be the same. It is not possible for two siblings or close family members to have the same exact color for their tail. No three people have the same color for their tail.

Can I have romantic interests and/or relationships with someone that is not my soul mate? Yes. You can have romantic interests and/or relationships with someone that is not your soul mate. However, the Link will quickly pull you back to your soul mate. The more time passes the less you will want to be with someone that is not your soul mate. Even if you do not grow to love your soul mate (This is extremely rare) you will not wish to be with anyone that is not your soul mate. You will feel as though you are betraying your soul mate, and that will stop you from having any romantic relationships to anybody who is not your soul mate.

Can someone who is not my soul mate have romantic interest in me? Yes. This is a very real possibility.

**(The author of ****_A Sea of Secrets_**** excluded the rest of these questions).**

Chapter 10:

**TEENAGE CONTENT****ONLY A SHORT SECTION IN THIS CHAPTER**

Jace stared into Clary's eyes. Her eyes, they were so green. Her eyes were beautiful. Why didn't she understand? They were soul mates. Didn't she feel it? Didn't she feel how electrifying it was to be in each other's presence? Why couldn't she just understand? Jace stared at her face. He loved how her face turned bright red. It was fascinating. Jace didn't understand exactly why, but he wanted Clary. He wanted her with an ardor. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything. "But she's not interested in you, is she," Jace thought bitterly.

Jace knew there were other girls. There were prettier ones, snarkier ones, but Clary was different. She was different, and Jace didn't know why. Jace wanted Clary. That was all he could think about, and it was driving him out of his mind. The wanting and waiting and wanting when the thing he so desperately wanted was only an inch or so away. Jace had seen other girls. Jace had even kissed other girls, but this, this wasn't the same.

Clary's eyes widened. She had just finished her rant and had finally noticed how close they were. Was she starting to realize that they needed each other? Was she finally beginning to understand? Jace kept himself perfectly still, savoring the closeness, but he wanted to be closer and closer still until there was no more space or air between them. Clary's eyes were so green. They were driving Jace wild.

Why did he want her so much? That thought had haunted Jace at night. Clary was beautiful, Jace knew, but there were other beautiful girls. She was everything, but there were other girls that were exactly what Clary was: beautiful, intelligent, independent, brave— What was so different about her? Jace stared at Clary, and didn't dare get closer even though everything inside him was screaming, "Get closer! Get closer! Touch her!" Was all of this just because they were soul mates? No —no, it had to be something else. He couldn't take it. All of his self-control slipped. Jace pressed his lips to Clary's, and she was so soft and pliant. Jace's hands went to cusp her face. He tried to hold her gently. She was his Clary, and he would take care of her. He felt the softness of her skin. "She is just so fragile." A surge of protectiveness shot through Jace.

Her skin, it was soft, so soft. Jace's fingers went into Clary's hair, like a toddler reaching for forbidden trinkets. She was his Clary. She was. His fingers explored her curls and caressed them with this gentleness, with an innate possessiveness. No one could touch his Clary. No one. Molten fire shot through his veins at just the thought, and he felt like he wanted to kill something.

What was happening? Jace couldn't think. His heart was beating and pounding into his chest. He felt the adrenaline pulsing through his veins. There was this headiness in Jace. He had never felt so out of control. His breath —it came in ragged. Jace felt Clary's hands go to his chest. Then, the moment shattered. Breathless, Jace looked at Clary. Her eyes were wide and frightened. The only sound that filled Jace's mind was their ragged breathing. Jace looked at Clary in wonder as a single thought filled his mind, "Kisses can leave you breathless and headless, spinning and burning, throwing every thought, every technique you knew out the window when you kiss the right person." All Jace wanted was to kiss Clary again, but the look she had on her face...

**BACK TO K+**

Maybe it was wrong, but it didn't matter to Jace in that instant, that he had kissed Clary. She had a look on her face. Her eyes were flashing, and she seemed a bit too calm. hadn't she felt what he felt? "Don't you dare do that again," Clary said, wrapping her arms around herself, like she could simply ward off her thoughts and feelings just like that. Maybe she was upset. "Don't be upset," Jace's mind begged, "Don't regret it. Just look at me." Clary shut her eyes tightly.

Clary hadn't wanted to talk to Jace, and she had sent him out. Although Jace hated the idea, he left Clary inside her room. He had went to the training room. Valentine had trained him ever since jace could remember. Valentine was like the father Jace didn't have. Jace's father, Stephen Herondale had been the king, but he had been viciously murdered when Jace was ten. He still remembered that day. Jace slashed at the water with his blade. Valentine had then taken over as king, and he would continue to be king until Jace was nineteen. Jace swung his blade expertly.

Jace stared at his blade. It was dangerously beautiful, delicate-looking, but the blade wasn't delicate. Jace stopped swinging. The door opened. "Well, hello, Alec," Jace turned to Alec. Alec looked like he had simply rolled out of bed, but that was how Alec always looked. Alec was one of the more down to the sea-bottom people that Jace had ever met, especially when Alec was compared to the rest of the Lightwood family. With an unidentifiable look on his face, Alec said, "So, you found your soul mate?" It was more of a statement than a question. "I did, Alec." "You know, you should be careful. Don't hand over your heart easily. I hear that the magic to heal the broken hearted hurts the most." But he was already in the process of handing it over. Hurt, bitterness, and futile rage, mixed together dangerously, popping under Jace's skin, and vented out like they always did, through a biting comment. "I am not going to ask you to kiss it better, Alec." Alec seemed stunned, a moment. His face became pale, and his eyes frozen and wide. "When I need a nanny for Max, I'll call for you." The rest of Jace's words died on his lips. He was going to say, "I knew you wanted to play nurse. How would you know anyways, Alec, that the magic to heal the broken hearted hurts the most," but shock stopped him. As biting as Jace was to anyone, he had never really unleashed himself completely with Alec.

Alec was like his brother, the closest person he had. Even then, though, Alec didn't really know everything about Jace. He knew that too, that he didn't know everything about Jace, but he never pried for more information. That was half the reason that Jace let Alec so close, he didn't ask questions but was always there. He was always there, and Jace needed someone there, despite what everybody thought. He needed someone, and that was half the reason that Jace let Alec so close. Of course, it was only certain parts of Jace that Alec knew, but those parts, those had taken years to let go. Without words, Alec went for a blade, and then they began to spar.

The sparring, it shot adrenaline through Jace's veins, and that familiar sense of elate calmed Jace. His emotions started to dull into forgetfulness, and in that moment Jace felt calm. Weapons, war, fight..., those things had always calmed Jace. Maybe that was because he had been raised with weapons. His father —Valentine, not Stephen— had always made sure that Jace had weapons and knew how to handle him. Father had always said, "An idle prince is a terrible one." Jace lived it, breathed it. Anything that his father said was true, and that was all he had always known. Whatever his father did, he did it to make Jace stronger.

"Father," Jace began, "I found my soul mate." "Yes, you did Jonathon." His father was the only person that called Jace 'Jonathon.' There was silence. "Jonathon, you must do the Binding with her quickly." Jace looked up to his father. He had been looking to the floor. "Why," Jace asked. "Jonathon, that is what will rightfully happen. You both are soul mates." "Of course, Father," Jace answered, "When?" "Your Binding will happen in a week." A week? Jace's heart started to pump faster. He could hear it, and for one moment, he thought that Father could hear it too. Without another word of explanation, Valentine left Jace in the library.

Jace couldn't exactly explain what he was feeling, even though he knew what was going to happen. The only thing that Jace could think about, though, was, "Clary's not going to want this. She doesn't want me." Sadness was running through him. But she had to understand and feel what he felt, didn't she? "I know you felt it. I know you felt it," Jace's thoughts continued, begging. Clary had to understand. Jonathon entered the library.

"So you found your soul mate, did you?" Jace didn't answer. "You know she hates you, doesn't she," Jonathon started. Jace hated Jonathon. Jace hated the fact that they both had the same name: Jonathon. The only thing that was different was that they were called different things. Jace wasn't called Jonathon, he was called Jace. Jonathon was just Jonathon. "I met your soul mate, Clarissa. She is so pretty, you know, Jace. But she doesn't seem to like to talk. Is she mute," Jonathon sneered. Anger bubbled inside Jace. Who was Jonathon to call his Clary mute? Jonathon knew nothing. Clary was amazing. Jace turned to Jonathon, his eyes searing with anger. He felt it scorching through his veins.

"Don't you dare talk about Clary that way, Jonathon." Jace slammed Jonathon against a bookcase. Jace stayed there, staring at Jonathon's black eyes. He wanted Jonathon to understand that he meant this. That he really couldn't dare do anything do anything against Clary, because if he did, he would respond to Jace. Several tense minutes passed. Jonathon had already gotten up, and had unkempt fury burning through his eyes. That was how Alec found them.

"Jace, Jonathon," Alec acknowledged. Neither Jace nor Jonathon acknowledged Alec. "Don't you dare touch her, Jonathon," Jace said, at last, in a low voice, before pushing Jonathon aside and swimming out the library. Fury and protective surged through Jace. Swimming without direction, Jace was surprised to see where he had ended up. Clary's room. He knew that Alec was somewhere behind him, but Jace couldn't really care about that.

When he opened the door to Clary's room, he saw Magnus. What was he doing there? Why was he here with Jace's soul mate? All his fury and possessiveness burst at that moment. "What are you going here, Magnus?" Magnus turned to Jace. "Well, Prince, I am here to make sure that your precious soul mate isn't unwell. I am making sure that there are no side effects left over, just like I have been doing the duration of your little soul mate's stay." Magnus got up from the bed, and turned to Clary. "Just remember what I told you, Clary, and you are fine. You are only longer confined to bed rest by Magnus the Magnificent's orders." With that, Magnus swam out the room, his tail glinting.

Without a word, Jace swam to Clary who lay in her bed under the covers. He went to hold her, but she pushed him away. Gently, Jace lay on the bed and pulled Clary toward him, her back against his chest. Having her there, his anger was fading away. She was safe, and she was in his arms. Jonathon could do nothing to Clary. She had Jace to protect her. She had him. Clary pushed against his arms. "Let go of me, Prince," Clary said, pushing against him again. Why did she not understand? They were going to be Bound. She couldn't simply not want to be with him. They were soul mates. "Let go of me," Clary repeated pushing Jace again. "We're going to be Bound, Clary." There was silence.

"What?"Jace didn't answer. "What did you say, Jace?" There was more silence, and Jace heard his heart and felt it slamming into his chest. "What did you say," Clary's voice was dangerously low. Somehow, Jace's mouth started moving, and he heard himself say, "We're going to be Bound." He felt Clary breathe in deeply and then shudder, as though she was cold. "Bound," Clary questioned, her voice strained and high pitched. "Why?" "Because the king said so." "Because the king said so?" Clary echoed. Jace felt her taken in sharp breaths. "Because the king said so?" Clary repeated it once more, as though she could not quite understand. "What does he care? How can he just say so, and it has to happen." Clary pushed against Jace's arms again, and this time she managed to get free. "The king is the king, Clary," Jace said by way of explanation. "Prince," Clary started, "you can't really expect me to want to be Bound to you. You may be —be," she hesitated, as though she didn't want to admit it, because it would make it all more real, "soul mates, but I don't know you. You're just a stranger to me." "Stranger," Jace echoed. "Yes," Clary nodded her head, "we are strangers, Prince." "Then," Jace began, "why don't we start to get to know each other?" He couldn't lose her. Clary's eyes widened. "Get to know each other?" "Yes, Clary," Jace said.

"All right, then," Clary swallowed uncomfortably. Jace smiled, really smiled then, "I'm Jace —Jace Herondale." He offered her his hand. When she finally gave her hand to him, Jace reveled in the feeling of her skin. Then, he pulled her hand to his lips. She gave a short exclamation of surprise before she said, "I'm Clary Fray, but Ms. Fray to you." Then, she pulled her hand away from him.

**(: Please Review, Follow, Favorite. :) **

**Thank You Readers and Reviewers, Followers, and Favorite-ers. You Make My Day! **

**-WritingMage**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

**Sorry for not updating, but the holidays got to me. That is not an excuse, just my reason.**

**Chapter 11:**

"Jace," Clary said, "haven't you ever, ever at all dreamed of what might be out there? Just once. I mean, look," Clary pointed outside the library window, outside the outskirts of the palace, " everything is out there. And then, just over the surface of the over the surface of the water, there has to be something in the surface. ""There's nothing, and if there is, Clary, it isn't worth it. The king says so, and I have no reason to think otherwise." Clary looked at Jace then. How could he say that? How could he just let the king govern him? "How can you say that, Jace? How can you not wonder? There are so many things out there. How can you think something isn't worth it if haven't found it, seen it?" "I trust my father." The king this. His father that. Was he never going to go against his father for anything? "How can you stand to be told to do everything, Jace?" "What do you mean, Clary," Jace looked quizzically at Clary. "Your father tells you what to do all the time, Jace, and you always follow without question. How can you stand it? I hate being told what to do or the way to do something." "We were brought up differently, Clary. That is all."

"I can't understand you," Clary finally burst out. "Well, I can't completely understand you either, but then again, soul mates don't completely understand each other anyway," Jace shrugged. "How can you be so calm about this, Jace?" "About what?" "About this," Clary gestured between them, "about us being soul mates and being a week from being Bound to each other. Doesn't that scare you, that you will have to share yourself completely with someone?" "It is scary, but somehow, if that means keeping you, I will do it, Clary, eyes closed. I would do it in a heartbeat, because I can't start to imagine my life without you, and if sharing every piece of myself is what it takes, I'll do it." Clary was about to answer when there came a knock on the door.

Jace opened the door to Alec, Jace's friend. Clary had seen little of Alec that week, but she didn't exactly mind Alec's absence. Alec always looked at Clary like she had stolen something from him. Like he hated her. It made her uncomfortable, and she felt her nerves twist at odd angles. What was his problem? He acted as though he was jealous, and Clary was sure that Alec wasn't jealous of her. He couldn't be. They had barely spoken three words, maybe four. What words they had spoken, Alec spoke them frostily. Why did he hate her? Clary observed Alec then. His eyes lighted slightly, warming, like life beginning to bloom through the winter frost. His voice was no longer indifferent. It was filled with warmth and familiarity. Clary observed Alec a little more. He loved Jace! The idea hit her suddenly.

"Clary, I have to go," Jace said after Alec and he had exchanged quiet murmurings. "Oh, all right," Clary heard herself say. "Alec liked Jace," Clary thought triumphantly. Why didn't he just say it? Clary turned to Alec and Jace swim out the library and into the corridor. Maybe that was why Alec was so quiet. It was his little secret. Clary smiled to herself.

"Soul mates... Soul mates... He's my soul mate, my soul mate. My soul mate." Those words continued to echo in Clary's mind, but they really didn't mean anything to her. Those words might as well have been gibberish or some foreign language. Getting to know Jace wasn't tortuous, even if it did seem like it at times, but that didn't make Jace feel more like her soul mate. To Clary, Jace was more of a distant friend or acquaintance of some sort, and it made her uncomfortable to think that in a week, she and Jace would be Bound. Maybe she needed more time, maybe, or maybe not.

She didn't mind Jace as much as she had, but that didn't mean that she loved him. She couldn't love him. Not so fast. Not so quickly. People needed time to fall into love. Clary stared at her hands. How could she love Jace, anyway? She couldn't force herself to. Just the thought, it seemed sufficiently impossible. To force herself to love someone? That was impossible. She did love people, but Jace, he wasn't one of them. He couldn't be, not yet. Simon was. Simon was like the brother she never had. Simon. Pain blossomed in her chest. It was like he had died, almost. But he wasn't dead, but it seemed like he might as well of had been. "Don't think like that, Clary," Clary chided herself.

That kiss. Clary's thoughts slid away from Simon. It was scary how fast everything seemed to melt away when she just simply thought about that kiss, her first kiss. She had been outraged, but mostly, she had been scared. There had been this feeling, and it seemed like everything had fallen away until there had been nothing but that feeling buoying Clary into this unknown thing. She had felt the stirrings of something in her chest, and all she had wanted was more and more. That was scary. Maybe it hadn't even been her that wanted it. Maybe it was the dratted Link they shared. She didn't know.

Maybe, Clary realized, maybe she was already beginning to love him, but maybe it was because they were soul mates. "Does that make love any less real," Clary whispered.

The Binding, it was eminent. Clary stared out of the palace through a window in the library. The time was looming closer, and she couldn't exactly do anything to stop it. As much as Clary knew that she should try to love Jace, she couldn't. It wasn't that Jace himself was horribly impossible to love. That wasn't it. "How can you love someone you are forced to love," Clary whispered into the darkness. If she did begin to love Jace would it be because of their Link or because of Jace? Would it be so horrible to love Jace? No, no it wouldn't. "Clary," Clary turned to the voice to see Magnus. "Magnus?" "Yes, yes, come, Clary," Magnus hissed, motioning for Clary to follow him.

It was late. Late. Clary's curiosity was picked. What exactly was so important that Magnus was sneaking about at night and needed her. Clary swam after Magnus. In the darkness and submerged in the shadows of the corridors, Clary followed the winking of Magnus's bright green tail. The familiar thrill burst through Clary's veins. She hadn't been able to really sneak about or do anything that week. All she had been allowed was visits to the library but never outside. Jace had said that it was the king's orders. "So, I'm a prisoner here," Clary had retorted angrily. Jace hadn't said anything, and after two hours of agonizing silence he had left Clary to her solitude in her room. Clary followed Magnus until he stopped. Her heart leapt into her throat. What was it? Clary saw two guards sweeping across the corridors. Did they really take security so seriously?

When the guards passed, Magnus pulled Clary into a room. "Clary," Magnus started, "I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone that I talked to you tonight, and that you will never talk about what I am about to say. Promise me Clary," Magnus said. Why was Magnus acting so strangely? "Of course, Magnus. I promise," Clary said. "Promise me by the Protectors, Clary." "I promise you by the Protectors, Magnus." Magnus smiled then. "Good, good, good." Magnus pulled Clary deeper into the room. Pressing his hands against the wall, Magnus looked for something. Clary looked around the room. "Where are we, Magnus?" Clary looked around her.

Wherever they were, it looked unlived in. There were pretty seats, all that looked soft and velvety, but if you looked closely, you could see small bits of algae growing along the walls, and a light sprinkling of sand clothed every inch of the room. Why was this room so abandoned? Clary looked to an empty vase that sat atop a small table at the center of the room. The walls were made of dead sea stars tightly fitted against each other. The floor was cool, white marble, and the ceiling was a faded blue. It was morbid, and somewhat uncomfortable to Clary. Dead sea stars? That was so morbid. Clary shuddered lightly, and she heard a light fluttering of something in the shadows of the room. Was the room so abandoned that something was living in there? Clary squirmed at the thought. As disorderly as she was, she didn't exactly like grime. Everything looked so abandoned. Clary's eyes wandered aimlessly over the chairs and walls. It was like this place was a graveyard for dead memories that were better left unchecked and alone until they rotted away. Clary could easily imagine all the bad memories lurking about the room. What if someone had died there? Clary could easily imagine the scenario, with the room looking more new and cleaner, blood floating through the water and extending itself over everything, billowing almost, like a curtain.

"We're in an old sitting room," Magnus's voice broke through Clary's thoughts. It took her a moment to respond. "Why are we here, Magnus?" "I'll explain, Clary, but we need to go somewhere more private. The walls have ears, you know." Clary waited impatiently as Magnus groped at the walls desperately until he exclaimed, "Here it is," in a low, happy murmur. "Come with me, Clary," Magnus stated. "I'm already here, Magnus," Clary said, not understanding. "No, Clary, come in here," Magnus pointed into a dark passage that opened in the wall. "What," Clary scrunched her nose in unbelieving and ignorance surprise.

Swimming through the passage cautiously, Clary looked into it. The passage was surprisingly orderly. The walls were made out of a soft stone. "Follow me, Clary," Magnus's voice echoed through the passage. Silent, Clary followed.

Behind her, Clary heard something. The passage door was closed. What were they really doing? Clary followed Magnus. Then finally, they went into a room. Looking around, Clary said, in a faintly awed voice, "Where are we, Magnus?" "We are in my lair."

Everything was made of crystal. The crystals were sharp and colorful, beautiful but dangerous. "What are you willing to do to get your mother back, Clary?" "What?" Clary looked at Magnus. Did he know what he was asking? "What do you mean?" "I say what I mean, and I mean what I say, Clary. What would you be willing to do to get your mother back?" "Anything," Clary whispered. "Clary, I know your mother, Jocelyn. To say the truth, we are both very good friends, but recently, we lost communication." "Wait," Clary said, her eyes lighting with suspicion, "you have been talking to her all this time. You knew I was her daughter. You knew, and you didn't tell me." What else had Magnus not told her? "Sometimes, Clary, the truth won't get you where you need to be. If I had told you I knew where your mother was, you would have gone to her, no second thinking." Clary threw her hands through the air. "What would have been so wrong about that?" "I wouldn't be able to take care of you, and you would be dead by now... Your mother isn't exactly somewhere you would know. Even if you managed to find her, Clary, you surviving long enough to see her, that would have been a miracle." "What do you mean, Magnus?" Clary stood still. Her red hair floundered about her. "Clary, you mother is a Protector."

Everything seemed to have stood still, except the pounding of Clary's heart. It pounded and pounded. What did he just say? A Protector? What was that? Clary's head snapped up at Magnus. He had made her promise by the Protectors. "You made me promise by the Protectors? Why?" Magnus looked in to Clary's eyes. She could feel the pounding. She could hear it. "A Protector is someone who protects the balance between the surface and the sea, the sea and all its creatures, and the knowledge of Ancient Times. Clary," Magnus paused, letting everything sink in, "your mother was a Protector." "She couldn't be, Magnus. My mom, she's a," Clary paused. What was her mother anyways? Clary didn't know her. Even though Clary had been looking for her for such a long time, Clary didn't know who her mother was in the first place. She didn't know. "Clary," Magus said in soothing tones, "Just wait a few minutes. Once everything sinks in, you will be one step closer to understanding. Just listen to me now, all right...?" "All right, Clary mumbled beneath her breath. "Your mother is a Protector, and because being a Protector is hereditary, so are you." "What!" "You are a Protector, Clary..." There was an overwhelming silence.

"I'm a Protector?" "Yes, Clary, and I can prove it." Clary looked at Magnus. "How?" Magnus's eyes glittered with something. "Before anything else, Clary, just let me tell you more about the Protector race. Protectors can live on land or sea." "Land?" Magnus looked at Clary, "Over the surface of the water. That's land... Protectors are a dying breed. Protectors protect knowledge, the knowledge that can destroy everything. We Protectors know every secret of the sea and the surface." "We?" "Yes, we, Clary. I'm a Protector too." Magnus smiled.

**Please Follow, Review, Favorite**

**I might not be able to keep updating quickly, as I had before. Any thoughts? I promise, though, that I will finish this story. **

**Question: Would you like for me to talk to you through author notes, or would you rather I not?**

**Sorry again. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

**Thank you for your reviews, AttackOfTheWhovianDucks! You really made my day! This is dedicated to you! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 12:**

"Father, you called."

Jace looked expectantly that King Valentine. The king was an imposing figure that was like a statue in his giganticness and regal in expression. His hair was white, and his eyes were black. He was a well-built figure. Jace looked like a child in comparison to the king.

"Jonathon, you must ask Clarissa who her mother is, and you must inform me immediately once you know."

"Her mother?"

"Yes," the king said, impatient, "her mother."

"I will do that then." Jace then left the king's study.

Her mother? It was a strange request, at least, that the king wanted to know who Clary's mother was, but it was what the king wanted. It would be done. Jace swam through the corridors and into his room. His room was white, made of pure marble, and it was spotless. The bed had its covers pulled tightly, and the room was monk-like in its cleanliness. There was nothing else in the room that was noteworthy, because everything else was the essential things that every room had. There was a desk too, but there was nothing on it except the book, _Merfolk and Fish_. Magnus had given Jace that book so that Jace could know more about the Link. Jace had read the whole section on soul mates, read it all three times. The only other thing in the room was an instrument, a pretty instrument that the king had given to Jace. The king had said that the instrument was from the surface and had insisted that Jace learn how to play it.

Jace stared around the room, restless.

He swam to the bed and lay down. Pushing out a few locks of golden hair, Jace stared at the ceiling. His nerves seemed to jump and twist in his stomach. What was happening? Why was he feeling this way? He looked out his window. Clary had asked him if he had ever wondered what really lay out there, and if he was really honest with himself, Jace knew that in his moments between sleep and awareness, the thought did cross his mind. But who wouldn't think about it at least once in their life time? Yet... Jace stared out the window. What really did lay out there? What was over the surface? Those questions circled restlessly through his mind.

Jace went out his room and prowled through the palace hallways aimlessly. That was when he saw the portrait of Stephen, his biological father, because really, that was all Stephen was to Jace. While Stephen ruled, Valentine had been the parental figure, the father that Jace needed. Resentment flared in Jace then as he stared at the portrait.

Everyone said, "You are the image of your father." They said like it was some sort of compliment, but really, other than his looks, what had Stephen given Jace? His time? No. His affection? No. All Stephen was to Jace was the person who gave him his genetics. Jace looked over to the picture of Celine, his father's soul mate. She had died while giving birth to Jace. Would she have given her time to him? The question haunted Jace. Again, Jace looked at the portrait of Stephen. "I hate you," Jace whispered contemptuously. With that, Jace swam with a fury through the hallway in to the training room.

Stephen, he had had a relationship before Celine, with some mermaid named Amatis. That was Stephen's true love, but then Celine was born, a decade later. The Link had called to Stephen, and he had left Amatis. He had never loved Celine. Jace stared at the water. Why couldn't the Link make you magically fall in love with your soul mate and only your soul mate? Everything would be so much simpler. If Stephen hadn't loved Amatis, he would have loved Celine, and by default, he would have loved Jace. No, though, the sea had simply let Stephen love someone who wasn't his to love.

Jace's eyes smoldered. He hated Stephen Heronadale.

Jace's heart stopped.

He felt. He felt something. It was something that he couldn't explain, but it pulled on him. It was like something was pulling Jace to something. Clary. It had to be the Link. It had to. Jace went to Clary's room, but it was empty. Empty. Why would Clary's room be empty? There was no reason for her room to be empty. Panic set in Jace. Where was she? Had she run away? No. No, she didn't. Jace was sure. He felt her presence. He couldn't explain how, but he felt her. It was the Link, right? "Or maybe, it's just your overreacting brain and body that are feeling things that aren't real," Jace thought. Which was it?

It didn't matter. Jace swam to where he felt that pull. Maybe she was there, maybe she wasn't. Jace had to find her, and if following this feeling meant finding her, he would do it.

It was like there was a tug at his chest, and his stomach had lost its bottom. It was like his stomach was swirling and twisting. Jace's tail flicked and propelled him through the corridors. Clary. Where was his Clary? He had to find her. Life without her... Jace's heart clenched painfully. Life without Clary would be like a life where you just had the water there, to breath in and out, but you couldn't, and the agonizing pain would be never-ending because you couldn't die. It would be like millions of bruises that would never heal. Jace swam faster. He had to find her. Where was she?

Jace entered a room. It was lined with dead sea stars. It was dusted in sand. Jace took in every detail. Why did this pull lead him here? Jace swam closer to one wall. Why did he feel like she was right there? "Clary," Jace called out softly. "Clary," he called out again.

"Jace?"

Jace turned to the figure at the door, Max.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was couldn't sleep," was Max's simple answer.

Jace looked at Max. He hadn't really paid much attention to Max this visit. Really, how could he? He had just found his soul mate. Jace looked at Max then. Max had black hair and blue eyes. He was like Alec but softer and more open. Jace stared at Max a moment. Why did he idolize Jace? Didn't he see that Jace wasn't better than himself? Jace had never understood why, but Max idolized him. It gave him guilt. For anyone to believe in you and put their faith in you, that really raised the stakes, but for a child to do that, that meant something more. If you didn't live up to expectations, you could easily shatter their faith and dreams, once that was shattered, a child becomes an adult. Jace didn't want to shatter Max, because being shattered, that hurt.

"You shouldn't be out late, Max. You know the guards are suspicious of anybody. Come on. Go to your room."

"Jace?"

"Yes, Max."

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you this week, and you promised that you would show me how to be a great warrior."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did, Jace," Max assured, nodding his head vigorously.

Despite the pull in his chest, Jace swam through the hallways with Max. Where was Clary? Then they came to Max's room.

"Go Max," Jace said, patting Max's shoulder lightly, "Go to bed."

Max scrunched his nose in disgust. "Going to bed is for babies,"

"Exactly, Max," Jace said before leaving Max in his room.

Swimming back to that room, Jace's heart pounded. Where was she? Jace turned to the library, maybe she was in the library. Bursting open the door, Jace saw Clary.

"Clary?"

She turned to look at him. That anxious feeling in his stomach started to calm.

"Why are you in the library so late, Clary?"

"I...," Clary hedged, "Well, Jace, I lost track of time. You know, like when you just get lost in your thoughts."

Looking at Clary, Jace answered, "Yes, yes, I know the feeling."

Of course, Jace knew the feeling. He had always tried not to get lost in his thoughts. All Jace ever did was calculating exactly what to say and what to do. If he didn't, his father wouldn't be proud of him. Of course, he lost himself in his thoughts when he wasn't paying attention, when he was too distracted to stop himself.

Being mindless was better. Being mindless, Jace wouldn't have to think about pain and loss that caught you and needled you slowly until you were just shadows and dust because the pain was too much. Being mindless, Jace wouldn't have to feel anything, but with Clary, everything was felt. That was dangerous. It wasn't safe. Just being near Clary was like playing with a sword that could hurt you as easily as it could defend you. But what would Clary defend him from?

"To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed," Jace remembered his father telling him.

It was true, he realized. Loving Clary, giving himself completely to her, it was making himself vulnerable to her. It was stripping himself of his protection. As easily as Clary could keep Jace afloat, she could make him drown.

He felt the water. He felt his stomach clench, and his heart beat in his chest. He felt so much. Clary made him feel so much. I am so, Jace started to think.

"If you were given a chance to find out the truth, would you take it, Jace?"

Would he?

"Clary, it depends. I would, of course, but then, it depends on the person. It depends on whether or not you are willing to chance the truth breaking what you thought was reality. The truth shatters illusion, Clary. It depends on the person if they are ready to let go of illusion or not, if you are ready to risk your reality breaking."

"Jace," Clary whispered, and Jace went closer to hear her better, "Jace, I—," Clary wrapped her arms around herself, "Would you do something that you know would hurt someone if that meant that you could get the thing that you wanted the most? Would you hurt someone you— you love by your actions if you knew that was the only way to keep that person safe?"

Jace went closer. And closer still. Closer. Closer. She was only a few inches away.

Pushing a stray curl behind her ear, Jace said, "To love is to be destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed, Clary. Choosing that, you would have to be ready to destroy that someone with your actions. But sometimes you do need to hurt the person you love if you are to keep them safe. The question is: are you ready to let your loved one to be hurt and standby or destroy that person to keep them safe."

Clary looked at Jace. Her green eyes were fathomless, but he couldn't read them. Her eyes were seas of green, seas of secrets. She was so close. Clary. He could see how her delicate neck was arched. He could see everything about her, but he knew nothing about her underneath.

"You believe that?"

"Of course, I do, Clary," Jace answered, cupping Clary's face.

And then they were kissing, and it was like this burning went through his body. He felt it. The burning, and it felt like the whole world was moving and spinning. It was like the world was tilting at odd angles. Jace felt as though he would fall then, and he wrapped his arms around Clary. He clung to her desperately as though she could keep him afloat. Like this little girl could save him although she was burning him at the same time. I am so, Jace started to think again.

I am so—

And then they broke apart. Clary's hands were twined in his hair, and Jace's hands roamed over her back.

I am so—

"Why do you believe that, Jace?"

Clary's eyes were fluttering. She had tasted like copper and apples.

"Because my father told me so," Jace answered.

Clary pushed him away.

"I've got to go," she whispered, "I have to go to bed."

Without another word, Clary left.

I am so screwed.

**FYI: *** in front of something means that that is important to read in my A/N's.**

*****Hi, readers! Hope you like it! I am going to put author notes now, because a reviewer told me that yes, they would like some author notes, because they help you feel appreciated and make me seem more human. So in effort to humanize myself, I will put in author notes. **

*****Sorry to those readers that read, because of the K+ rating that has officially been changed to T. **

**Did any of you catch the "I am so screwed" quote from the excerpt that Cassandra Clare put out in Jace's p.o.v. about the Greenhouse scene in ****_City of Bones_****?**

*****Readers, I would like to suggest that you all start to read an MI, in-the-process-of-being-written fanfic called, ****_Gambling with Love_****, by AttackOfTheWhovianDucks. If you don't know, the story will also be updated by the author on her other account, CherrySlushLover. **

**Please Review, Favorite, Follow**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

**Chapter 13:**

*****FYI: This chapter starts with Chapter 11's ending. If you do not remember that chapter please re-read. It will make more sense.**

Protector?

Magnus was a Protector, some guardian being. Maybe? According to Magnus, her mother was a Protector, and by default, she was one too.

Clary's thoughts began to wade through her memories.

Fourteen year-old Simon sighed. "Clary you don't believe that stuff, do you?" He glanced at her. "You do, don't you," Simon squinted his eyes, as though he couldn't understand why Clary was believing in what an old merman, beaten and weathered, said in a tavern had said.

"Of course, I believe it, Simon. Just go with things for once," Clary threw her hands up through the water.

Clary and Simon had always disagreed over what the surface contained.

Simon always said, "Untimely death."

Clary had always snorted at that. Really, Simon, as much as she loved him, he was dramatic.

"Clary," Simon started in his reasonable voice, "I just think that it is a little rash for you to want to go the surface. Clary, think about this... The surface is probably void or something."

But was it?

Clary looked at Magnus, her memories fragmenting.

"I don't believe you, Magnus. You are just spouting blubber fish at me, because those things don't exist."

But what if they did? It was possible. Clary knew that she was just hoping that it wasn't real, because that was just one more complication.

"Clary," he looked at her sadly, "you have been blind to our world your entire life, and maybe it was for the best. But, Clary, you can't just stay in your bubble of ignorance for eternity. Let me show you."

Magnus leaned towards Clary, and she wanted to lean back, but something rooted her to that spot. Then..., Magnus snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

Raising his eyebrows, Magnus said, "There you go, Clary. The spell will wear off soon."

"What spell, Magnus?"

Looking lazily at her, Magnus said, as though it was obvious, "The Blocking spell, obviously."

Clary's breathing quickened, and her heart pulsed all through her body. In agitation, Clary's tail flicked around restlessly.

Blocking spell? Blocking spell? Blocking spell? Those words could be repeated forever, but they might as well have been a foreign language. Clary looked at Magnus sharply.

"What Blocking spell?"

"Clary, I won't disclose more information to you until you agree to work with me on this. Until then, let your curiosity burn through your veins. Yes, I know, it is unbearable, but trust me, your curiosity will get the better of you. Soon, little Protector, you will be begging to work with me on this."

"What this?"

"You will find out soon enough, Clary, but not right now. Soul Mate Boy is looking for you, and if he doesn't find you soon, he will burst with agitation. So let's get you back. Remember this though, Clary. This," Magnus gestured at the palace, "is the place that your mother hid you from. She wanted you to embrace your Protector blood, but if that meant the palace, well, she didn't exactly want it until she felt you were ready. You will have to decide what you will do, Clary. So just remember this: You and your little lonesome just swam right into the mouth of the shark."

"What do you mean, Magnus," Clary asked.

"I say what I mean, and I mean what I say, Clary. I already told you that."

With a quick flick of his tail, Magnus moved to Clary. Clary glanced behind her, seeing if there was a way out. She couldn't stand Magnus or his cryptic messages any longer. Behind her was a whirl, like a whirlpool but smaller. Clary's heart leaped through her chest. A whirlpool. Everyone knew how dangerous those were. Clary stood frozen, paralyzed with fear before she remembered that she should move. Yes, she had to move away. Before she could swim an inch though, Magnus pushed her into it.

Her stomach twisted in knots, and everything felt like it was whirling and whirling. Her stomach. The next second, Clary felt queasiness running through her body, and she fell forward. Fell forward into something. Something hard. Clary's eyes that had screwed shut opened. She saw books. Books. Books? Clary looked around her. She was in the library!

"Magnus," Clary called softly. "Magnus, are you there?"

Everything kept quiet, and the silence was Clary's only answer. Clary could feel her blood pulsing through her body. Her muscles were taunt and tense, waiting, waiting for something. Adrenaline flooded through her body, and she could sense every stirring in the water. The salt was stifling. Clary stared at the bookcase. Maybe it held something. There had to be something. There had to be answers.

Suddenly, Clary jumped. The library door was pushed open. Maybe it was Magnus. Or maybe it was someone else.

"Clary?"

Clary turned to the intruder. It was... Clary turned towards the door to see who it was. It was Jace.

Clary's heart thrummed through her chest. She looked at Jace. He was all planes and angles, defined. He was all gold. Clary looked at him. He looked invincible, strong. Jace always looked like that. So in control. Unafraid of anything. Like nothing ever hurt him. Why did he act that way? Everyone hurt. Everyone was afraid. Life was incontrollable. What need did he have to act that way?

"Why are you in the library so late, Clary?"

Why was she there?

"I...," Clary hedged, "Well, Jace, I lost track of time. You know, like when you just get lost in your thoughts."

Looking at Clary, Jace answered, "Yes, yes, I know the feeling."

What was that supposed to mean?

Clary looked at Jace, and suddenly it felt like her chest had tightened. Magnus had offered her the truth. Could she take it? Could she, really? Clary wasn't sure.

"If you were given a chance to find out the truth, would you take it, Jace?"

Jace's eyes smoldered with something, and Clary felt so alone in that moment. Her mother was gone. Simon was gone, and there might be a chance that she would never see him again. Life at that moment seemed hopeless and pitiful.

"Clary, it depends. I would, of course, but then, it depends on the person. It depends on whether or not you are willing to chance the truth breaking what you thought was reality. The truth shatters illusion, Clary. It depends on the person if they are ready to let go of illusion or not, if you are ready to risk your reality breaking."

Would she? Could she? Was she willing to risk her reality breaking? She had always thought of her mother as an obscure mermaid, not someone important, just one of the many faces in the sea. If what Magnus said was true...

"Jace," Clary whispered, and Jace came closer, "Jace, I—," Clary wrapped her arms around herself, "Would you do something that you know would hurt someone if that meant that you could get the thing that you wanted the most? Would you hurt someone you— you love by your actions if you knew that was the only way to keep that person safe?"

Jace came closer and closer. She could hurt him, couldn't she? Clary tried to memorize Jace's face. If there was a chance to find her mother, Clary would take it, but by taking that chance, she would separate from Jace. She felt like sobbing in that moment. It was millions of needles poked her heart in that second. If she left, Jace would never enter those shadows and secrets that seemed to be surrounding Clary. Who was her mother? What did it really mean to be a Protector? A surge of protectiveness washed over Clary. Whatever it took, Clary would find her mother, but she wouldn't let Jace help her or know about the Protectors and so forth. Magnus had said that whatever world he and Clary's mother lived in, that that world wasn't safe. Clary wanted Jace as far as that as he could have him.

Pushing a stray curl behind her ear, Jace said, "To love is to be destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed, Clary. Choosing that, you would have to be ready to destroy that someone with your actions. But sometimes you do need to hurt the person you love if you are to keep them safe. The question is: are you ready to let your loved one to be hurt and standby or destroy that person to keep them safe."

Clary looked at Jace. He was so close.

Vaguely, Clary remembered her mother telling her that love made all things new. Jace believed that love destroyed, and Clary had always thought that love was what held everything together. Did Jace really believe what he was saying?

"You believe that?"

"Of course, I do, Clary," Jace answered, cupping her face.

And then they were kissing. Clary's heart sped up. Everything fell away, and all that Clary remembered was Jace and her with whatever lay between them. Clary had never been kissed before Jace, and somehow, she couldn't imagine being kissed by anyone else. Was it the Link? "Why are you even letting yourself be kissed," hissed a small voice inside her head. It felt so right, though, and in that moment, it was like everything and nothing made sense. She felt this undeniable need. This need that she couldn't suppress, because she couldn't leave him even though she would have to. She didn't want to leave Jace anymore. And then they broke apart. Clary's hands were twined in his hair, and Jace's hands roamed over her back. His hair was so soft.

Why did he believe that, though? That love was destruction...

"Why do you believe that, Jace?"

Her eyes were fluttering. She was trying to control her wild heartbeat, and she tried to keep her voice neutral. She couldn't leave him. Even if she had to, no, she could never leave him. If she left him...

"Because my father told me so," Jace answered.

She pushed him away. His father. It was always his father. His father this and his father that. Everything came flooding back. Clary couldn't stay. She had her own responsibilities, and Jace had his. If she stayed one more second with Jace though, she could easily change her mind. She really did not want to leave him, because somehow, it was like Jace was a piece of her. Her was a piece that she wanted and wanted to keep forever, and she knew that she should not want him so much. She just didn't want to not want him either. Clary realized, that over that week, what she had thought impossible had happened. She fell in love with him. She loved him? She loved him!

Cold flooded through her veins, chilling her to the bone. It was an amazing realization, but a horrible one too. She would have to leave him, because she wanted to find her mother and keep him safe and away from the Protectors and everything. Clary felt as though her heart would burst in her chest. She finally realized that her life without him, it would be miserable. Her life without him would start soon.

"I've got to go," she whispered, "I have to go to bed."

Without another word, Clary left and swam through the corridor as though she could escape everything: her sudden feelings, Magnus's words, everything.

It was still late when Clary came to her room, and as she leaned against her room's wall. She repeated, "I have to leave. Go quickly, and just go." She had to. She had to. She had to so that she could find her mother, a supposed Protector. She had to keep Jace away from any of that Protector business. She had to. Clary was resolved. She would follow Magnus if that meant finding her mother.

Swimming through the corridors to Magnus's room, Clary kept to the shadows, and a heavy feeling had settled in her stomach. She was going to leave Jace, her Jace. She would leave him, leave him without an explanation. She would leave him in the night like a coward, because she couldn't trust herself to leave if she saw him one more time. What had to be done had to be done, and it would be done.

The corridors were relatively empty except for the patrolling guards. She slipped into Magnus's room.

"Magnus," Clary called in a low voice.

"Hello, Clary," Magnus said, startling Clary.

"What do you need me to do, Magnus?"

Magnus looked at Clary.

"The first thing I need you to do is to take the Guardianship Vow."

The Guardianship Vow?

Clary blinked a few times. Her thoughts unwittingly wandering back to Jace. "Don't think about him, Clary. Don't think at all," Clary repeated to herself like a mantra. If only it could be so simple. Just not think. Not feel. Everything would be painless. It hurt. It hurt so much. She was going to leave Jace. Leave him. "Don't think about him Clary. Don't think at all."

"The Guardianship Vow, awakens your Protector abilities, and it also binds you to the Protector cause. Once a Protector always a Protector."

"Well, isn't that ominous," Clary thought bitterly.

**Hi Readers!Did you how much it encourages me when I get a new review or follower or anything? In case, you all did not know: a lot. Thanks to all my followers and reviewers!**

**Are you excited about the upcoming cover release of ****_City of Heavenly Fire_**** on the 14th? I am! How do you think it's going to look? Who do you think will be featured in the front?**

**What do you think about the fact that the movie for ****_City of Ashes_**** has supposedly started filming this year? Did you like the movie adaption for ****_City of Bones_****? Why or why not? Personally, I was really disappointed that there're wasn't any flying motorcycle in the end, among other things, but it was nice, in its own way. **

**Have any of you goes read the Divergent Trilogy? I have, and I loved it until sadness and disappointment overtook me at the very, very end of Allegiant. What about you?**

**Do you read John Green? I love his writing!**

**Do you all have any book recommendations? Lately, I browse through Barnes and Noble and don't really know which book I should pick. **

**I am sound like an interrogator, but for those of you who reading this and putting up with it, thank you!**

*****Do you think that this story needs a faster pace?**

*****Do you like the writing style? Have any recommendations?**

*****Remember that story recommendation I did for an MI In-The-Process-Of-Being-Written fanfic, ****_Gambling with Love_****, officially has a new name, ****_A Tale of Two Amōris_**

**Please Review, Favorite, Follow**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

**Chapter 14:**

"Pack light, Clary. Don't take what you don't need."

Clary looked at Magus. Pack light? She didn't really have anything to pack. Clary nodded before leaving to her room. It was still dark, and the corridors were empty. Swimming through the corridors, Clary's heart kept clenching, and unbidden thoughts pecked at her. " Jace needs you, Clary You need him. Stay. Stay. Stay. No, don't stay. You have to find Mom. Jace could get hurt if he knows where you are." Clary swam into her room and closed the door quickly before she could change her mind.

Darkness swallowed Clary as she swam through the corridors. Quick but silent, Clary made way to the morbid room with dead starfish. Magnus had told her to meet him there.

"There you are, Clary. I don't have all the time in the world, you know, and neither does your mother."

Mother? Sometimes when Clary thought about it, she knew that she should try to see her mother. It was what she had wanted for her whole life practically, but sometimes, her mind wandered to Jace. Between her mother and Jace, Clary wasn't sure what loyalty she would choose, and she hoped to never find out.

Clary went inside the hidden passage in the room, and she the whirlpool.

"That," Magnus pointed to the whirlpool, "is a portal. Any Protector can use it. It transports you to places, depending on where you need to be. Come on, Clary, we have no time to stop and admire the whirlpool's whirlpool-i-ness."

Clary's heart stopped in her chest as she let herself be pulled by Magnus, and before she knew it, they were far away from the palace, far away from Jace. Jace... Clary's heart clenched and twisted, almost pulling her back to the palace. Without realizing it, Clary had started to swim towards the little speck in the sea that was the palace, but then, two hands pulled her back. What? She needed to be with Jace! She had to! She needed him! He might need her! She had to!

"Clary, calm down, I know that you really want to be with Jace, and that is perfectly reasonable. You both are Linked, and this is the first time after finding each other that you have been separated so far. Just remember why you're doing this, Clary, and when you do, come into the cave. You will take the Guardianship Vow there."

Slowly, Clary felt Magnus's hands let her go. Why was she doing this? Her mother, she was doing this to find her mother. Was it even worth it, though? What if, her mother really was the worst? What if, all the possible reasons why her mother was not worth it, were true? She missed Jace. Unbidden memories started to surface, like bubbles in water.

"Jace," Clary had said, "haven't you ever, ever at all dreamed of what might be out there? Just once. I mean, look," Clary had pointed outside the library window, outside the outskirts of the palace, " everything is out there. And then, just over the surface of the over the surface of the water, there has to be something in the surface. "

"There's nothing, and if there is, Clary, it isn't worth it. The king says so, and I have no reason to think otherwise."

Clary had looked at Jace then.

She had thought, "How could he say that? How could he just let the king govern him?" But, she had only said, "How can you say that, Jace? How can you not wonder? There are so many things out there. How can you think something isn't worth it if haven't found it, seen it?"

"I trust my father."

What did Clary trust? Her memory vanished, like ink. Really, what did Clary trust? Did trust that her mother? Did she trust Magnus? Did she trust Jace? Did she trust her heart that were pulling her back to him every second. She had to go back to him. There was no other viable option. She could still make it to the palace. She had to..., but she remembered that she had said to Jace, "How can you say that, Jace? How can you not wonder? There are so many things out there. How can you think something isn't worth it if haven't found it, seen it?" How was it possible that barely a week ago, she had said that and believed it? Taking a chance on possibility didn't seem so great now. If she continued with this, she could lose that dream, illusion that Clary had always had of her mother and even more importantly, she could lose Jace. Maybe Jace had been right.

"Clary, it depends. I would, of course, but then, it depends on the person. It depends on whether or not you are willing to chance the truth breaking what you thought was reality. The truth shatters illusion, Clary. It depends on the person if they are ready to let go of illusion or not, if you are ready to risk your reality breaking."

Maybe that was true. But now, the question was, was she willing to chance her reality crumbling to find the truth? Was the truth really worth it? Yes, yes it was. If she had the truth, then at least she would be in reality, at least she wouldn't be haunted by the possibilities later. She would do it. Clary started to swim towards the cave.

Her heart beat faster and faster. She could feel blood pulsing and pulsing through her tail. She had to find the truth.

Inside, Magnus waited for her. There was potions and books littering the cave. It almost looked like Magnus's room at the palace... Don't think about it, Clary. Don't think at all.

"I am going to take the Guardian Vow, Magnus."

"Excellent then, but, just remember, this might hurt a little bit. So, here read this," he pointed to a passage in his book.

Unsure and a bit light-headed, Clary started to read, "I vow to forever be a Protector. Forever my loyalties will with our cause. I bind myself with this cause that has been put into my blood. I vow to protect and follow the cause. If ever I do not, let my soul be tied to this, so that when I go astray, I will forever be pulled back to this. Let this vow forever stand."

Clary began to feel her stomach twist and curve, and her bones seemed as though they were splintering. Everything seemed as though it was shattering. Then, everything went dark.

Fish swam through the water in colorful clusters. It was barely morning, but Clary was already far from the palace. Her golden tail was decorated in beautiful silver pictures that would be forever etched into Clary's scales. (Those were the markings of a Protector). On her neck hung a silver pendent with a concoction inside. Magnus had given it to Clary.

He had said, "Clary, wear this."

"Why," Clary had asked.

"Well, Clary," Magnus had looked at her, serious, "the Link does allow you to sense the approximate location of your soul mate. We can't have Soul Mate Boy coming around like a lost clownfish trying to find his owner... This necklace has special Protector-y magic stuff that prevents Soul Mate Boy from being able to follow us."

"He can follow us? How?" Clary's heart had stopped. Could all of that sacrifice be for nothing?

"Well, Clary, soul mates can sense each other. If you were to try, you could find Soul Mate Boy in an instant."

Without question, Clary had put the necklace on. She couldn't afford for Jace to wander into this, whatever this was.

Clary looked beside her at her pouch, the only thing she had taken with her. Jace... Clary's thoughts began to wander in a direction that was dangerous. Jace. Jace . Clary sobbed a bit, and pain shot through her chest. She had to be near him. She had to. She looked longingly back towards the direction of the palace. She already missed Jace, and it had only been a few hours, at the most. Clary sighed. "Don't think about him, Clary. Don't think at all. Don't think about him, Clary. Don't think at all. Don't think about him, Clary. Don't think at all..."

Had she anything to remind her of Jace? If they spent long enough apart, would she forget how Jace looked? Would she? Clary hoped that she wouldn't, because at that moment, she only had her memories to remind her of him. He would hate her, though, wouldn't he? he would hate her, because that night, she had just left him go and fled like a coward and thief in the night? Trying to keep Jace safe, she had destroyed them both. That night, she had become a Protector, and Magnus had left her, saying, "I know you will need adjusting. When you feel better, come and talk to me."

When would she feel better? Her body ached, and her eyes hurt. Everything was in more detail. Clary heard every small shift in the water. She was miserably horrible, and she wished that she wouldn't feel that way. Looking up to the surface, Clary wondered. What would Jace be doing? What would he think when he saw her gone? What was done was done, though, and Clary would have to live with her choices. "I miss you, Jace," Clary whispered into the water, so low that not even a Protector could hear it.

**Hi... **

**I am just going to blab a bit here. I went to my younger cousin's birthday party. He had an awesome time, and I did too just because I was there with him. I love my cousin so much, you know. He is one my favorite people in the world, and I love him as if he were my little brother. We are that close. We have always been that close. He looks like a little eight year old, and I can never really bring myself to believe that he is really turning older and older when he still looks so young. **

**When I was coming home, I felt like crying so badly, because the wonderfully horrible realization hit me suddenly: My cousin was going to grow up sooner or later until one day he wouldn't be the little boy that was the apple of my eyes. One day, he would become a mature person. So I started thinking about that more and more when I came home and was in my room trying to start writing this chapter, and I cried and cried and cried silent tears. I started to sob and cry. I couldn't write or think about anything else for at least an hour. **

**You know, it was like I was trapped in my memories, blind, and then someone turned on the lights and broke through my little world and brought reality. My little cousin was going to leave his childhood one day, and one day, he would have better things to do than visit and stay with me over the summer and Christmas and Easter holidays. One day, things were going to change, and hugging me wouldn't seem so cool to him anymore... It was a horrible realization. Has that ever happened to you with a sibling or someone you hold dear? Sorry for taking up your time with this, but I really wanted to vent out. Thank you for putting up with my venting. **

**Have an awesome day...**

**Having a bittersweet and strange day, WritingMage.**

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and followed this story, and special thanks to the two reviewers, CherrySlushLover and merecuke, who gave me book suggestions.**

*****Any writing advice?**

**Please Review, Follow, Favorite**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

**Chapter 15:**

Everything felt alone. Everything seemed incredibly sad, and it seemed like that would never end.

Simon knew that he would be a nixie, probably forever, but that didn't change anything. He was lonely. He was cursed. He was forgotten.

He would never be able to swim through the sea. Never again. Maybe that was why he was so depressed, because that was all he thought about, but really, what could he feel? Happy that his fate was now forever bound to a shipyard, where the dead lay? No, it disgusted him, but Camille, the head of the nixies always said, "Simon, until you have feed, truly feed, you will never realize how great this is. How great you truly are now."

Looking out of the shipyard, Simon saw the kelp floating languidly. A fish wandered into the shipyard, and Simon grabbed it and ate it quickly. As much as it disgusted him: eating another creature, he had to or then he would be tempted to eat mer-folk. It didn't matter how much he ate, though. There was always a clawing, gnawing hunger in the pit of his stomach that he could never ignore.

"Why do you eat fish, Simon? You will never live until you have eaten real flesh. But one day, you will succumb, Simon, you will. Only so young a nixie as you would try to eat animals, but do continue as long as you can. You see, it amuses me, your little internal battle against your instincts."

"I am cursed to forever be here, Camille. What life can I lead here?"

"A life much better than the one you had before, pining over a girl that only saw you as her brother."

"That wasn't so bad. I least then I didn't hate myself!"

With a tinkling laugh, Camille left.

Calling behind her, Camille said, "Simon, oh silly Simon, it is only your morals that make you hate yourself. It is all your fault, your choice! Oh, silly little Simon!"

That was how Simon spent all his time, at the fringes of the shipyard, alone. Raphael (Camille's second in command) swam towards him.

"Simon, I understand you. I understand completely, but realize this, at least now you're the superior species."

"Raphael, you don't understand me at all if you think that. You understand me as much as we understand fish."

"Well, that is simply your choice, amigo."

"What?"

"Amigo, a Spanish word for friend."

"Spanish?"

"Yes, Spanish, Simon. I was from the surface where they speak a lot of languages, so unlike the one that we speak."

"You were from the surface?"

The surface?

"Yes-"

"Simon! Simon," someone yelled from outside the shipyard.

Out there, there was a mer-folk, he was golden, all golden. He had a tail the exact shade was Clary's. He was Clary's soul mate. Burning and boiling blood pumped through all his body. Simon had always had the hope that Clary would one day love him. He had hoped that she had no soul mate, but she had one. She had one. Maybe it was better though. Maybe it was better that Clary would have never loved him the way he loved her. At least now, Clary would never have to feel the heartbreak. But what was this soul mate of Clary's doing there anyways?

"I hate him," Simon thought, "I hate him, because I was the one that was always there for her." He was the one who was the closest to her. If anyone deserved to be her soul mate, it was Simon.

Simon swam towards the person.

"Are you Simon," he asked, desperate, his tail flicking back and forth.

Simon nodded.

"Do you know where Clary is?"

"What? What do you mean? Aren't you her soul mate?"

"I can't find her. She's missing."

Missing? Clary couldn't be missing. Simon couldn't believe that. No, this could not be happening. If anything had actually happened, maybe Clary ran away. Yes, it had to be that.

"Are you sure she just didn't run away from you, Goldie?"

"There is no reason that she would run away from me, Fish Sticks."

"Then why isn't she here with you...?" There was no answer, and Simon continued, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm the Prince, nixie, and if you have any idea where she may be, tell me right now."

Prince? Clary's soul mate was a prince? Well, Clary did deserve better, but this could not be real. Of course, SImon had never really had a chance if Clary's soul mate was a prince. All Simon was, was a sea urchin that thought he could have something better.

Simon had always known that he was the one that needed Clary more than she needed him, but that had never really mattered to him. It had never really mattered, because there was no one else there to take his place. Now there was.

Simon scoffed at the prince, "What? Are you going to threaten to kill me? Sorry, but if you're going to do that, you are going to need to come inside, literally."

"No, Simon, I am going to offer you a chance to be normal again."

"What?"

"I have a cure of sorts. All you have to do is drink it, and then you won't be tied to the shipyard anymore. You will still be a nixie though, and your diet won't change. All you have to do is help me find her, nixie."

"Why do you want to find her?" Simon scrunched his nose in confusion.

"She is my soul mate. I need her."

"What makes you think that I will ever help you find her?"

"She could be in danger, and right now, I am betting on the fact that you love her."

"You think I love her?"

"Well, of course you do. It's obvious, even though she's not interested in you, nixie."

"For someone asking for my help, you have the odd habit of insulting me. You know what though, most psychologists agree that hostility is really just sublimated sexual attraction. That description really explains why you act the way you act around me."

"Actually, Fish Sticks, my insults are meant as insults. Sorry if you misinterpret it as sexual attraction, but I hope you're used to disappointment. Your wish of me kissing you will never happen, but, on a different note, your little theory does explain why I so often run into people who seem to dislike me, like Clary."

"I never said I wanted to kiss you!"

Wait, what did he mean 'like Clary'?

"Ah, denial... Don't worry though, Fish Sticks, you are not the only one."

"I hate you."

"More confirmation for your little theory, but since you won't help me find Clary, I'm leaving."

"Is she really missing?"

"Well, if 'missing' still means 'missing', then yes, Clary is missing."

"I'll help you then."

"Here," Jace extended his upturned wrist to Simon, "drink some of my blood."

"Your blood?"

"Yes, my blood, Royal blood lets you free from the shipyard, because the Royals are the ones that cursed the nixies, we are also the ones that can set them free."

Unsure, Simon grabbed Jace's wrist and bit it, drinking the blood. It electrified him.

Simon couldn't stop drinking it. Then, he felt Jace pull his wrist away, but no! No! Jace couldn't pull his wrist away! His blood!

"That's enough, Fish Sticks. Let's go."

**Hi, readers! **

*****Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!**

**So, do tell, did you see through me, and guess that this would happen? If you did, why or why not? I hope that you do like this chapter, but if you don't like it, feel free to tell me why. **

*****I will always welcome your constructive criticism.**

**I felt that the characters were a bit out of character. If you felt that, please tell me. I need to know.**

*****If you do not tell me the problems you have with this story I cannot fix them.**

**On a different note, thank you to all the reviewers that talked a bit about my last author note. Your comments really made me feel better! Thank you!**

**Please Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE  
Chapter 16:**

*****Marks are the Protector things on Clary's tail, if you remember, from chapter 14. Marks are basically the formal name for those marks that show that you are a Protector.**

"Magnus, why can't I see your Marks."

Magnus turned to Clary, "My Marks are very much hidden, Clary. Since I am so often in and around the palace, I put a strong Protector spell that hides my Marks."

"Are you going back to the palace?"

Clary looked at Magnus then. What would she do if Magnus left? Why did he even have to leave? Did Magnus have some hidden agenda? Of course, he did. If he didn't, why did he even tell her that she had Protector blood? Magnus wanted something, Clary knew. Now all she had to do was figure out what that thing was. Clary would figure it out; she would.

"I have to Clary. If I didn't, they would suspect that I kidnapped you."

"Why do you care about what the palace thinks about you? You are a Protector."

Magnus looked at Clary, his green eyes solemn, not glittering.

"Clary, as great as we Protectors are. There are bigger fish to fry."

"What do you mean? What does 'fry' mean? I'm confused."

Magnus kept silent, simply staring at Clary.

"Magnus, please explain this to me."

"Clary, let me start with the simple things first. I'm from the surface. 'Bigger fish to fry' is only an expression, nothing more."

Curiosity picked at Clary and reluctant, she said, "Magnus, how is the surface? What is it like?"

"It's flat and square."

"What?"

"Never mind that, you would never get it anyway."

Clary crossed her arms, her cheeks flushing. How dare he say that?

"What do you mean, Magnus?"

"I say what I mean, and I mean what I say."

Clary threw her hands up and scrunched her nose in confusion and anger.

"Why are you so cryptic, Magnus? If you don't tell me things, I can't know things. If I don't know what I need to know, I can't help you!"

"Exactly, Clary. My little comment was one of those things that you needn't know. Now be a good little, red-haired Protector and read the Protectors' Codex while I'm gone."

"What Protectors' Codex?"

Magnus tossed a book to Clary, "That one."

"Why do I need to read this?"

"You need to read this, because without that knowledge, you'll be fish fry. Be good and sit, good puppy!" Magnus clapped, his voice deadpan.

"What's a puppy?"

"A mystical creature that can be vicious and deadly, usually very narcissist."

"Mag-," Clary started, but Magnus was gone through a whirlpool in an instant.

"Fish hat," Clary muttered under her breath before she looked at the book more closely.

The book was worn, that much was easy to tell, and Clary wasn't sure that she actually wanted to open it. The book held secrets of the Protectors. If she knew their secrets, it would make it more real, the fact that she was one of them too. Was it really worth it though, being a Protector? It drove wedge between Jace and her. Clary shook her thoughts away as she started to read the book.

It started:

"Hello, you are undoubtedly a Protector. Congratulations! It is a coveted thing, being a Protector..."

Clary read through that, and there was not much to expound her interest until she started the 'Surface' section. That section said:

"As a Protector, you can go to the surface, unlike normal mer-folk that would die."

Mer-folk could die if they went to the surface? What? Why? Clary thought back to all her conversations with Magnus. He had mentioned that Protectors could be in either the surface or the sea, but he had never said that mer-folk could die if they went to the surface. If ever Jace were to look for her in the surface, he would die. That could never happen. No, not that. Not that. Clary looked through the pages, scanning for more information, but she found next to none. She would have to wait for Magnus to answer her questions.

Clary looked out to the sea, her red hair floating around her. She had always dreamed of going to the surface. Really, she had always wondered and wondered. Maybe, she had always wondered what was in the surface, because of her Protector blood. Clary tilted her head upwards.

What was up there anyway? How did those people from the surface look like anyways? Did they have tails? Of course, they had to, didn't they? Clary swam towards a small coral reef with fish. Clary kept at a safe distance, not wanting to disturb the fish. Tightening her fist, Clary focused, closing her eyes.

She focused and focused. Then, that was when she felt it, the Link. Concentrating, Clary found Jace. He was miles and miles and miles away. So far away that Clary was sure that he would never find her. That was for the best though, wasn't it? Clary reached for her pouch and pulled out her mirror, tapping it once. Again, her mother's message played.

Clary traced her mother's face out in the mirror. Had she changed? Had she stayed the same? There were so many questions and so few answers...

Had it really been worth it, coming so far away, leaving Jace just to find some lady that had left her?

What did Clary really know about her mother anyway?

Maybe it wasn't worth it at all? The thought echoed dangerously in Clary's mind, festering.

With a last look to the colorful coral that was surrounded by fish, Clary swam away. It was late by the time that Clary made it back to the cave from the coral, and her nerves swirled in her stomach restlessly.

She had to do this! Yes, yes she had to!

Clary rifled through all the books and potions in the cave. Fingering each title and thing, she carefully chose what she would take. Looking out from the cave, she saw that it was already the dark time. In the sea, there was no real way to tell time other than your gut feeling. At the pit of her stomach, Clary felt it, the tug of sleep that always hit her when it was time for sleep. Magnus would soon be there, and Clary didn't have much more time.

With a quick glance to the cave's opening, Clary started to get as many books, maps, articles, and potions as she could into her pouch. It was strange but amazingly useful, her pouch, because it had no real bottom. It was good though. Clary looked one last time around the cave when she saw a small glint in a dark alcove.

What was that?

Clary swam closer to it. Closer. Closer. She reached for it, and then, she saw what it was. It was a stele, black and silver swirling over the blade. There was an inscription on it. It was an inscription that was written in a language Clary recognized instantly. It was written in the language of the times when sea monsters and mer-folk lived together. Clary fingered the inscription lightly, tracing the light words with her finger. Clary wasn't sure what it meant, but she was determined to one day find out.

She would find out one day. She would.

Determined, Clary stuffed it into her pouch and started to swim out the cave. Her heart froze when she heard the sound of a whirlpool.

Magnus was back.

He was back, and Clary was just about to escape.

Stilling, Clary listened into the water for anything.

"She may be the key, but she won't ever work for you, Valentine!"

Magnus's voice was thick and labored. Why? Clary slowly swam out more to see what exactly was happening. The sight before her was terrifying: The king, Valentine, was over Magnus who was pressed into jagged rocks. Valentine had behind him mer-folk, but they didn't look exactly like mer-folk. No, no they didn't. Clary squinted.

No.

Clary looked closer, but the effect was the same. The mer-folk were distorted, their tails a dark shade of midnight. No mer-folk ever had midnight colored tails, never. It never happened. Long ago, when she had been ten, Clary remembered reading through a book of tails and colors. It had said that their could never be a midnight colored tail, because that color was exclusive to those that practiced the magic of sea-witches.

Clary's mouth opened in horror, and she almost gasped before she pressed her hand into her mouth.

Sea-witches were evil!

Clary remembered. When she had been younger, so young that she barely remembered, the sea witches had almost taken the whole sea, because that was their goal, to take the sea and resurrect a thing, an evil thing, the Sea Dragon that had been killed centuries ago, almost a millennia.

Sea-witches, they killed. They murdered the sea. They were supposed to have been finished ten years ago by King Valentine. Two years before that, King Stephen had led a rigorous campaign against the sea witches. He had died to save the sea and mer-folk from them.

King Valentine had promised and reassured that the sea witches were no more; he had said that he had done it in memory of his dear friend, Stephen. Apparently, though, the sea witches were lead by the king, King Valentine.

Clary could not believe this. Jace's father -no, not father- idol!

Clary broke away from her thoughts. That was when she saw King Valentine, with a quick wave of his hand, caused the sea witches to surround Magnus, until Magnus was lost in the crowd.

No, no this could not be happening. But it was.

Clary knew that she should run. She should, but Magnus!

"Leave, Clary! Go, and don't return," Magnus's voice exclaimed in Clary's head.

What, Clary thought.

"We are both Protectors, Clary. We can communicate telepathically. Now escape, and never return."

With a quick look to Magnus and a long moment of indecision, Clary swam away as fast as she could.

**Hello, Reader-Friend!**

**Are these Author Notes extremely boring to you all? I don't see any excited reviews, anymore, other than my one really appreciated reviewer, CherrySlushLover. **

*****I really appreciate reviews, because they help me understand what you think about this story. **

*****What you hate can't be changed if you don't tell me what you hate. **

*****I have been wondering, a lot, whether you actually want me to continue this story or not. Do you? Why or why not? **

*****Do you hate it? Like it? Really don't care? Did you see through me and guess that this would happen?**

*****No worries, though, I promised that I would see this story through to the end, and I will.**

**Back to happier things, did you all see the cover reveal a few weeks or so ago? I saw it, but I kind of forgot to ask you about it, sorry. Also, did you read the excerpt of City of Heavenly Fire. I read it. It was amazing! Read it soon, and tell me what you thought about that excerpt! Last question, are any of you excited about the Faults in Our Stars movie and the Divergent movie? I am so excited!**

*****I made a blog! If you want to read it and see my more mundane thoughts and things, read it please! It is called Thoughts and Expectations on BlogSpot by WritingMage!**

**Bye, and have an awesome day!**

**Please Review, Favorite, Follow**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

**Chapter 17:**

Jace looked to the empty abyss. It had been days since they had set off, and Jace really couldn't see why Clary was so attached to that clownfish. Really? Clary deserved much better than that sorry excuse for a half-fish. Every time that Jace looked at Simon though, hot rushes of blood pumped through his veins. It was obvious that Simon was in love with Clary, his Clary. Who did Simon think he was anyway? It may have seemed childish, but Jace always got a thick rush of smug victory anytime he could tell Simon how Clary and he were soul mates.

Yes, Jace would think, yes, I'm her soul mate, and she is mine. Mine, not yours, and she will never love you more than a friend, because she is Linked to me. She's not interested in you, catfish, Jace would sneer mentally.

Maybe it was wrong, but Jace couldn't find it in himself to actually care.

"Be quiet catfish," Jace snapped.

Simon glared at Jace. "I'm not shaking or being loud, Goldie."

"Well, the way you're just going about splashing-"

There was a small school of fish swimming towards Jace and Simon.

"What the-," Jace was interrupted by a low ring in the water.

What was that?

"Wha-," Simon started, but Jace just held his hand up to stop Simon from commenting any more.

What had that been?

Jace looked out, but he couldn't make much out in the murkiness. Coldness flooded the water suddenly, piercing into Jace's skin painfully. Everything inside Jace stilled.

This couldn't be, could it?

Jace felt the fear settle in, cold, dank, and dark, heavy in his stomach. He made a quick survey of the water before shoving Simon into the kelp forest.

Yes, yes, he knew that they wouldn't have a good vantage point, but at least they wouldn't be seen, or so Jace hoped.

"Jonathon," Jace remembered his Father say, "don't ever put yourself in a situation where you have no vantage point. If you cannot see your enemy, you will die."

That had been one of the many listen that King Valentine had taught Jace, and it seemed that he was breaking each one with every move he made to get Clary back. It didn't matter though, not now, no not now, because, Jace needed, needed Clary. He couldn't bear to be without her. No, that wasn't an option, and if that meant breaking his father's rules, so be it.

"You can never let yourself be distracted by the unimportant, Jonathon. Always remember, that I am the only person that you can ever really trust in, you and yourself. Everyone else is unreliable. To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed.. Always remember that. Love makes you weak, vulnerable. No good warrior is weak. Understand?"

Jace had always nodded to that, but now, he had broken his father's most important rule: To not love, and to never be loved. Maybe not the second part yet, but Jace was sure that one of these days Clary would love him. She had to.

Jace snapped back into reality.

There was eerie ringing again, but it stopped suddenly like the last ring.

Ringing? What was the ringing about?

Jace surveyed the water through the kelp.

When he had been younger, Jace remembered King Valentine and Luke talking, whispering in Valentine's study.

"Valentine, those were my best men. My best warriors. Valentine, whatever it was that finished them, it must have been big. We need to scout for the problem, not attack it, at least not yet."

"Lucian, we strike now that we know that there is a threat."

"Valen-"

"No, Lucian, you will send out more of your men tonight."

There had been impregnable silence.

"Valentine, I think that the threat is a Sea Serpent...," Luke had paused before continuing, "You know what they do. We can't just send warriors to die. They don't know-"

"Of course, they wouldn't know how to kill one. The only way you can kill one is with a-"

Jace shook his mind away from his memories. He needed to not think. Yes, to not think, not think at all.

"Fish Sticks," Jace called quietly.

"Yes," Simon replied.

"Don't move," with that Jace swam outside of the kelp and into the open water. Unsheathing his sword, Jace readied himself to fight. The sword glinted quietly, and the silence was stifling.

Don't think. Don't think. Don't think. Just wait. Wait...

That's when Jace felt it. The current of the water was strong. Something was out there. Quickly, Jace swam deeper into the ocean water. Deeper. Deeper. Deeper.

Jace waited, his muscles tense, ready to spring.

The sword was heavy in his hand.

The water swished.

Energy and tension surrounded him.

Then, then there was a low growl.

What? Jace turned his head towards the noise.

It got lower and lower.

Lower. Lower.

Lower.

He almost couldn't hear it anymore. With a quick glance towards the kelp forest, Jace swam towards the retreating sound.

Where was it?

He swam closer and closer.

Closer still.

Everything was still and haunting. That's when Jace saw it. It was a monstrosity of flesh and bone, beautifully terrific.

Jace remembered Hodge teaching him about them, the Sea Serpents. Sea Serpents were deadly and beautiful, all a glowing orange with shocking tendrils of white color wrapping around their bodies. They all had great, huge ivory fangs.

And it was looking straight at him.

Jace didn't glance down at his sword, but did what his instincts called him to do, fight.

It would be hopeless though, Jace knew. No sword could cut through a Sea Serpent's flesh. No sword could, and now, now Jace knew he would die.

Yes, yes, he would die, but at least he would die fighting.

jace had always known anyways. He knew he would die young, what difference did it make now?

He had to find Clary though, and he would, he would.

Stealing a quick breath, Jace dived for the Sea Serpent.

Slash. No, no, not that!

Move! No! Yes!

There was a quick succession of slashing and diving, of dodging and attacking.

Jace's heart pumped into his chest. He could hear the blood pulsing through his ears. His hands were tired, and his arms had long gashes. Then, then it was over.

It was over.

It was over.

It was over. He hadn't died.

Jace looked around him. He hadn't died.

Everything seemed so far away. Looking down to his arms, he saw long gashes, all bleeding. Why didn't he feel anything? Black spots covered his vision. What was happening? What? Jace looked down to himself again. Why hadn't he died?

Looking at the sword, Jace felt light-headed.

How could he not have died?

There was only one way to kill a Sea Serpent, and Jace didn't have that, did he? He couldn't, but there was no other explanation.

Half-unconscious, Jace's memories spilled into his hazy thoughts, rolling and tumbling.

"Jonathon, I want you to have this," Valentine had said, pressing into Jace's palms a black blade. A beautiful black blade.

Jace still remembered the first day his father had given him that blade. He still had it. Jace looked back at the sword in his hand. That sword, it always looked the same, exactly as when his father had given it to Jace.

At the brink of the immense blackness, Jace remembered one last thing.

"Valentine, those were my best men. My best warriors. Valentine, whatever it was that finished them, it must have been big. We need to scout for the problem, not attack it, at least not yet."

"Lucian, we strike now that we know that there is a threat."

"Valen-"

"No, Lucian, you will send out more of your men tonight."

There had been impregnable silence.

"Valentine, I think that the threat is a Sea Serpent...," Luke had paused before continuing, "You know what they do. We can't just send warriors to die. They don't know-"

"Of course, they wouldn't know how to kill one. The only way you can kill one is with a sea witch's sword. You know that we don't make deals with sea witches, Lucian. Why would we associate with the things that murdered Stephen and created Sea Serpents?"

**Hello!**

*****Sorry for not updating yesterday! Would you believe me if I told you that I was really busy?**

*****Again, I promise that I will see this story through to an end!**

*****This may seem whiny or something, but..., will you all review to tell me WHY you want me to continue this story? Please?**

*****Did this chapter seem really slow and uneventful? Why or why not?**

**Thanks for reading! Have a blessed day! Thank you, CherrySlushLover, for caring enough about this story PM me! **

*****I ENCOURAGE you to PM me!**

**Please Review, Favorite, Follow**


End file.
